


Going Up Cat Hill

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Baekhyun is an art curator, Bottom Park Chanyeol, Caring Byun Baekhyun, Cat Hybrid Park Chanyeol, Cat slick, Chanyeol has a praise kink, Chanyeol kind of falls into subspace, Coming of Age, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Family Angst, Family Issues, Fantasy, Fluff, Human Byun Baekhyun, M/M, Magical Cat Kingdom, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mention of Therapy, Mutual Pining, Other EXO members make small cameos, Romance, Soft Park Chanyeol, There is lots of cats here, Top Byun Baekhyun, mention of childhood abuse, nature inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29894259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Chanyeol is a cat hybrid who is at the brink of jumping into a major change, something which casts a shadow over his sheltered life. By chance, a heavy storm starts while he is visiting a garden in his feline form, and without planning it, he ends up meeting the house owner. He is unlike any human the hybrid has met before.Maybe that house up the hill is where he is supposed to be.TPCY Prompt #86
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 21
Collections: Tender PCY Fest 2021





	Going Up Cat Hill

**Author's Note:**

> This is an au where there’s no notion of LGBTQ+, so there’s not any kind of prejudice, everyone just freely loves whoever they love. That is the reason there would be no mention of it throughout the work.
> 
> I was inspired by Studio Ghibli's 'The Cat Returns'.
> 
> The story sometimes alternates between Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s povs, so please keep that in mind.
> 
> Thank you so much, mods, for your help and patience <3

**Prologue**

Hurried footsteps resonated throughout the dimly-lit corridor, the sound of a nearby stream echoed across the stone walls as the woman scurried forward.

Small and hunched, her arms carrying something covered in soft fabrics, careful not to trip.

As she approached the light at the end of the tunnel, her figure became clearer.

And at the same time, the murmurs buzzing around the hall disappeared. Silence replacing the previous rumble when she stepped toward the narrow entrance.

The candlelights posted at both sides cast a long shadow behind her, making her seem bigger than she was.

She stopped there, suddenly wary. But she couldn't help being in awe of what she saw in front. For unlike the rabbit hole on the dirt outside, and dusty corridors she had passed along the way, this was beyond what she would have ever expected.

The room was large and spacious, about the size of a large chapel. And it resembled one as well, but with very less sunlight.

There were huge chandeliers hanging from the high ceiling, its beads reflecting the candlelights, glimmering with an iridescent hue. On the sides, a few windows with coloured crystals rested behind curtains of a deep crimson shade, a golden string tying them together. Large paintings were lined across the walls, most of which were portraits of the creatures that inhabited the place.

And in front of her, on her left, there was the most luxurious part of the entire place.

A large dais covered with a wine-coloured carpet carried an enormous throne, carved with patterns of which looked like precious stones of varied shades. At both sides, a high platform made of dark wood rose above the stone floors and placed on top were a few armchairs. All of the seats were occupied, the eyes of those who were resting there staring straight towards the new arrival.

The place had an untimely aura that the woman could not quite pinpoint, like a medieval hall appeared to have been frozen in time. And maybe it had. Although no stranger could know for sure.

But perhaps the oddest thing of all was the nature of the creatures that surrounded the area. Whose glowing gazes were fixated on the woman’s every move.

They were cats.

Dozens of small creatures of unmistakably feline bodies, of different colours and sizes were scattered across the room. Standing on their rear legs like humans, they were reunited in various groups, obviously engaged in conversation. Some pairs of pointy ears moved alert and there were more than a few furry tails swinging side by side with curiosity. Like a nice prey had just fallen into their trap.

Most of them wore equally elegant attires: Long dresses coupled with intricate headpieces, tunics of embroidered fabrics with trousers and boots. Some of them wore long cloaks, and others had the silvery glow of swords hanging from their belts.

The ones who were dressed differently had metal armour and were positioned along the walls in a disciplined manner.

The woman could not quite grasp the fact she had just interrupted there until she heard someone shout an order, and was immediately surrounded by the cats in armour. The sharp tips of several swords pointed at her, shining with a menacing glow.

A figure emerged from among the guards, with a long, dark blue cloak above the metallic pieces. The cat had grey fur and shiny green eyes. The emblem on its chest, a tree made out of gemstones, made this individual stand out from the rest.

It spoke,

“Well, well… Look at what we have gotten here”, it started with a low male voice.

It paused for a moment and the woman could have sworn she saw a mocking smirk on his face. Which could not have been possible, because cats definitely could not smirk… could they?

“A human.”

The woman felt a shiver run down her spine as she returned the cat’s stare. She was not scared, at least that was what she told herself. These creatures could not hurt her. She had to lower her gaze to look at them. After all, even though she was a woman of a small stature she was human after all, and she stood out from the crowd present by at least a few heads.

She averted her eyes from the feline in front and looked around to the others in the hall. There were a few whispers that were quickly silenced.

“How could you enter the palace?” the cat spoke again, tone firmer than before. “Answer me, or you’ll pay”

The woman returned her dark eyes to the cat’s green stare and kept it there. She needed to remember why she had come in the first place, and tried to give herself the courage to reply.

“I knocked him down, you see” she answered with a serious voice “The orange one. Your messenger.”

Low murmurs emerged from around the hall.

“I grabbed him by the collar when he was about to leave and requested to let me see your court.” she continued, “He refused… so I forced him until he gave up and told me the way to the servant’s side entrance, the ritual words and how to open the door”.

The murmurs rose in intensity until they echoed across the room.

“So I stole his keys”, she raised her left hand from under the blankets that covered the thing she was carrying and showed a small, rusty key. “… And left him unconscious in front of my house.”

Some of the cats in the crowd gasped. Angry hisses came from all sides of the hall.

“How can we let her speak with such an insolent act?!” meowed a cat in a mustard-coloured dress, who showed its fangs to the woman.

Suddenly, the grey feline with the dark blue cloak spoke again.

“Silence”, he roared.

His emerald orbs held narrow pupils that stared coldly back at her.

“Minhyung is the name of the messenger you assaulted.” he said to her, warily “I know who you are.”

That sentence cut through the menacing air like an axe, filling the court with a sense of intrigue to know who the strange human was.

An intrigue that was soon answered.

“You are the murderer.” the grey creature said “The one responsible for assassinating Princess Yoona and her company.”

The expressions of those present gradually changed to horror. A sense of recognition suddenly washed over any hint of curiosity on the cats’ faces, replaced by an expression of understanding and sorrow.

“One of the ladies-in-waiting who died there was my sister” the green-eyed creature added, grievously. “So what do you believe gives you the right to come here on your own terms now? We very clearly stated our message.”

A moment passed, the woman hesitated for a bit, analyzing her position, but decided to go on nevertheless. She had come all the way here, and she would not leave until she accomplished what she came for.

“That’s right. I did. I killed those cats...” she admitted out loud, “But that was years ago, I don’t mess with your kind now and have learned from… my mistakes.” she seemed to be struggling to get the words out “But I have come here for this.”

And as she said her last words, she slowly uncovered the bulk of blankets she was carrying, revealing what was inside.

Wrapped under soft blankets, was a baby.

It was really small, no more than a few weeks old. And it had its eyes closed, a little wrinkle in between them showing his discomfort at being exposed to the light. He had chubby cheeks and a tiny hand was tightly wrapped around the soft fabric. It looked fragile in his sleep, but there was something odd that prevented him from looking like a regular newborn human baby.

For he was no regular human at all.

The baby had tiny pointy ears that emerged from the top of his scalp, they were covered in white fur and his little hair was a white blonde shade. On one side of his small legs, standing out from his jumper was an equally tiny tail covered in fur.

He was a half-human-half-kitten baby.

The woman raised her voice to address the crowd this time, with a defiant glint in her eyes.

“It’s about my son, Chanyeol. I demand to see the king.”

There was a collective gasp around the court, which soon erupted into chaos. Even the guards pointing out their sharp swords towards the woman hesitated for a few seconds, clearly taken aback.

Loud whispers and rumble flooded the hall, cats talking with each other, meows and hisses. Some tried to approach the human to take a closer look.

“You have no right to demand such a--“ the cat in the blue cloak started before being interrupted by a heavy voice from across the room.

“I see you have come to my court, wreaking havoc”

The voice came from on top of the dais, above the throne which had been previously empty now rested a cat of a large size. It had a black long-haired coat with a fluffy tail and a pair of piercing hazel eyes. And it was dressed in the most elegant clothing out of all the attendance. A long, velvet cape of a crimson red colour, embroidered with threads of gold, was tied around his shoulders. An exquisite golden crown adorned the top of his head, in between his ears.

It sat on the grand seat with ease, staring directly at her.

The rest of the hall suddenly vowed, showing respect to their king.

“And despite our succinct statement, you are here.” The king spoke, heavily. His deep voice and a few white whiskers on his mouth the only telltale signs of his old age.

-.-.-.-

Chanyeol's mom committed a terrible crime when she was younger.

Her family was the owner of a fish and seafood store on a street market in the coastal town of Sokcho.

As it was bound to happen, stray cats often wandered around the place, attracted by the strong smell and scraps on the garbage cans, hoping to get some food to eat. On occasions, some cats were even brave enough to steal fresh fish from the counters when the owners were not paying attention. Quickly running away with the treasure in their mouths, afraid humans might catch them. But this was often not the case.

Most people in the market had grown accustomed to the small creatures, as pesky as they were; they had been coming for a long time now. So they considered them as neighbours rather than a real threat to the fishery.

Kim Sooyoung, however, did not. She started resenting them instead.

Since she was a teen and begun helping her parents at the family business from time to time, she had noticed the cats coming in every day, sneaking behind bags and hiding under tables, waiting for their chance to rob some fresh food; and, having achieved this, leaving petulantly with their tails high up in the air. One had even hissed at her once.

She detested them.

So she fought relentlessly against the species in every way she could. Keeping a sharp eye on the food at the counter and throwing buckets of cold water to whoever tried an advance.

One day the girl was walking down from school to the market and saw a feline leaving with scraps on his mouth, rapidly moving its long limbs down the street. She decided to find out the place to where it was heading, so she sneakily followed it as close as she could.

She found the cat's destination to be a nearby alleyway and watched as it left the food on the ground, and was surrounded by a few more of its kind; some with preys on their mouths or waiting their turn to share the meals.

That was the place where most of the neighbourhood's feral cats usually gathered... so she made up a plan to get rid of them once and for all.

A short time from then, the girl returned to the alleyway pretending to bring food and good fortune. She gathered a generous amount of fresh fish and seafood scraps and piled it up on a big platter for them to eat.

The cats were unsure, but they were starving, so mere minutes passed before they started approaching to eat, appreciating the gift. Some humans were not so bad, so they trusted the stranger enough to eat it.

It was not an act of kindness, nevertheless.

All the food was poisoned.

Afterwards, all the cats there died. Including the eldest daughter of the Cat Kingdom’s leader, who had gone to the town with her company for a visit.

Having broken one of the most elemental rules of peace between the human realm and the Cats’ Kingdom with that unmerciful act, the king of the cats decided to punish the woman with a sentence that would haunt her enough for the rest of her life.

One night, a cat came to the teen's doorstep to announce she would pay a high price for her actions. But she did not listen. Refusing to believe an animal would talk, less even come to her house to deliver such a message.

It sure must have been a nightmare. She probably had not been resting well.

What she did not know was, years later, when she got pregnant with her first child, that child was going to be born with magic. And not any kind of magic.

The King and Court ruled that killing her would be a punishment much too quick and easy for a cold-blooded murderer. As she happened to hold such an amount of hatred for the feline race, having to live with her own child being one of their kind would torment her for the rest of her days.

The baby would be a half-human/half-cat hybrid, a shapeshifter.

-.-.-.-

With a sign from one of the king’s paws, the guards lowered their swords. And with another, the court divided into halves and gathered on the sides, leaving a straight path for the woman to approach the dais. So she stepped forward, with the guards following closely behind.

The king addressed her again

“In all these years… not once have you shown any sign of regret.” He stated matter of fact. “And we have been watching you, long before you conceived”

A strand of dark hair fell into the woman’s sweaty forehead as she lowered her head. She pursed her lips before looking up to the throne again.

“That was a long time ago, and I am sorry for the pain my actions caused…” the human continued, distressed “I was just seventeen, a teenager then… I was selfish and reckless… I have since repented.”

The human looked at both sides of the wooden platform, at the cats sitting in the large seats there and continued.

“That is why I have come to request you to give me my baby son back. He is innocent. Please let him be human.” the fire of the candlelights reflected in her eyes as she spoke with words of steel “He is my son. I know you can-“

The black cat interrupted before she could go on.

“You are not sorry for the sins you have committed, you are only sorry you are paying for them now.” The cat king replied, firmly. “That is why we will not change our stance.”

With that statement, the woman almost ran towards the carpeted steps but was held back by the armoured guards.

“Please!” she shouted now, “I plead for your mercy!”

The loud conversation at the hall had resumed, with the cats around throwing her disapproving glances.

One black and white cat stood out from his seat at the large platform, it was elderly and supported his weight with a cane.

“You did not show any mercy to princess Yoona and her company!” the cat spurted with a pained expression “She was fair to all, and gave kindness and respect to cats and humans alike. Things you could have learned from her. We have stood peacefully with your kind for centuries, but there are rules of peace in order for our species to coexist.” He continued, severely, “You took many of our own and our kingdom has decided to claim your child for our own as well. The balance has been restored.”

The dark-haired woman was trying to break loose from the restraints the cat guards had put on her legs. She firmly carried the bulge of blankets in her arms.

“Let me go! You are despicable creatures!!” she screamed, voice full of spite. “I have known since forever!”

The screams had woken up the baby, who started to cry.

Finally, the king raised his voice to speak over the loud exchange.

“We might be vindictive but we are not like you. So you need not worry, for no matter where he ought to go the child will always have enough, and he will be regarded as part of us all his days.” He declared.

And with that final declaration, the king raised his paw and the crowd proceeded to unite again, closing the path.

Cat guards gathered and carried the screeching human out of the hall, while she kicked, trying to break free.

The grey cat with the blue cloak from before approached.

“Send them back to her realm using the Migration circle” he commanded, giving her one last cold emerald stare before walking past.

And like that, they carried her to a different room. And before she knew, she appeared in her front garden, where night had already fallen over.

* * *

Coming to this garden gave Chanyeol a sense of calm.

He had grown especially fond of the place since he discovered it.

It belonged to a pretty two-story house, which was surrounded by bushes where butterflies flew around. He really liked to stare at them, their multiple colours and patterns; they possessed the freedom to go wherever they pleased. They could fly across the city to find somewhere suitable and they would stay there, with tiny wings moving under the warm sunlight.

Flowers and plants of various kinds decorated the lawn, in a pretty and orderly manner. Daisies and bright chrysanthemums, but also paradise flowers moved their petals along with the gentle breeze.

A bird fountain attracted a lot of feathery visitors, who he liked to observe and sometimes playfully chase. But he was too lazy to catch them; he wasn’t of the hunting kind.

He would climb the fence and the wall, to entertain himself in the bushes or grass. Or blow playful dandelions.

So more often than not, that week he ended up spending the afternoon hours there. Until the sun went down and the owner came home, parking his car in the garage. That’s when he left whatever lethargic state he was in or any game he had been playing, disentangled his limbs and ran away.

The man had tried to approach him a couple of times but he was fast and scurried away before he even got a chance to catch his tail. Strangers were never to be fully trusted.

-.-.-.-

There were humans he liked and trusted, but those humans were never meant to be in his life forever.

He had recently turned nineteen and knew it was about time to get a full-time job, so he was actually afraid of his uncertain future. Although he tried not to show it. He didn’t want his adoptive parents to worry.

They had expressed their desire to keep him under their secure wing at home, but as he was now a legal adult, they would no longer be receiving government aid for him and couldn’t afford to support him financially anymore. And he knew they truly meant it, as they were good people, but poor.

His adoptive parents, the Jungs, were an old married couple, Yunho and Jaejoong. Ever since he came to their home through the foster care system when he was eleven, they had shown him immense kindness and made sure all of his needs were covered. Even though back then he did not think he would ever be adopted and leave the foster system, they proved him wrong by deciding to face the long legal challenge to adopt him after living with him for a year as foster parents.

He found in them two father figures who always taught him valuable life lessons, and Chanyeol was extremely grateful for it.

Because of his previous living conditions, he had stayed behind in his education compared to the rest of the children his age, and they had motivated him to catch up with his school classmates. Sometimes even staying up until late to help him with his homework.

They succeeded, and he was soon able to continue studying at the regular pace of the country’s education system. Although he had never been a remarkable student, too isolated and self-conscious of his identity to want to stand out or try to fit in.

The Jungs encouraged Chanyeol to learn various manual jobs to be able to be independent. Teaching him on their own or making him attend classes. So he knew how to sew, cook by himself, how to do plumbing and repair many things.

After his high-school graduation, he considered attending university for a while but was unable to receive financial aid to pay for it. He had not been optimistic about it anyway. Because of his magical nature, it would have been hard to keep up with a demanding career while hiding his true identity at the same time. High-school had given him enough of that. So he had settled in finding a manual job instead, that would enable him to support himself and not become a burden to his parents.

For the past three years, he had mainly worked part-time at the small bakery close to his parents’ house. Cleaning, organizing the storage and sometimes helping the pastry chef.

Never on the outside, always on the back and keeping a low profile. It was funny he tried so hard not to stand out considering how taller he got each year.

A few days after his Coming of Age ceremony his parents sat with Chanyeol to talk about his future. They explained they would never throw him out to the streets to fend for himself. So they would allow him some transition months for him to become independent, find a way to earn a living wage.

So Chanyeol had spent the past couple of months trying to find ways to evade the inevitable: adult life, and had therefore been more quiet and sad than usual.

The Jungs and him would spend long hours in the living room, searching for entry-level jobs he would be able to do with his limited experience. Competition inside the job market was hugely fierce, and without a university degree, he was at a disadvantage.

Most of the time he would apply but the position would be quickly filled before he could even grasp it. And every time he raised his head to look at the elders over the dining table, his dad, Jaejoong, would give him a smile and the usual “Don’t forget to eat your vegetables, Yeollie”, but this couldn’t hide the sadness underneath. He could tell they were both sad, as they had raised him.

That’s why, as spring unfolds, he has found himself shifting to his full cat form and taking long walks away from his neighbourhood.

Away and away, until one day he ended up in a completely different part of the city.

A calm, suburban residential area, far from the downtown and large crowds of Seoul. For the capital was known for its fast pace, blinding lights and busy life.

The houses there were mostly owned by somewhat accommodated people; mostly inclined towards the arts and nature. It had a timeless atmosphere, with its traditional houses and paths, and two mountains surrounding it. But Chanyeol thought it somehow felt very youthful.

He had never been there before.

Reading the signs and maps he soon learned it was located far north from the Han river, past Gyeongbokgung palace, and the neighbourhood’s name was Buam-dong.

He found himself taking a liking for the quietness of the gardens, nature and lack of car traffic -those awful machines which he avoided anytime- and his personal problems.

-.-.-.-

Being a human-cat shapeshifter had its perks.

Park Chanyeol had been one for as long as he could remember, that was his identity. Although he did not have anyone to explain it to him when he was younger. So it had taken him years to discover the full extent of his nature by himself; later getting a bit of help from the “folks of the other kingdom”, as he liked to call them.

But there were certain things he had known from the beginning.

In his full cat form, he had the appearance of a fluffy white Turkish angora kitten with grey-blue eyes. In half-human form, he was a really tall and lanky teenager with white-blonde hair and big eyes with cat pupils, along with a pair of white furry ears and a long tail.

In his disguised human form during daylight he looked like an average teenager and lacked any distinguishable feline features.

Because, as a hybrid, he had the ability to hide the cat elements of his body at will to appear fully "human" during the day, from sunrise to sunset, but they were still there. A thing he was used to doing.

But by night he shifted into his original hybrid form, and he had no control over it. So he never went out in public during the night time.

Only a handful of people knew about his magical nature, after all, his adoptive family had always kept the secret. And his biological parents before that, when he was a child.

Chanyeol had gotten used to living between the two worlds, being part of them partially but never completely.

He tried hard to live a normal human life with his adoptive parents, getting an education and trying to blend in the background. But he could shift into cat form whenever he wanted, and wander about. Often climbing over his neighbours’ walls and balconies when he felt lonely, and exploring what he could. But he never went far.

It had its perks, but also its downsides.

Growing up, the kids in his class had always preferred to stay away from the quiet kid with the “weird” hair and eyes, which were often the target of jokes and harassment in middle school. Being ostracized made Chanyeol learn to keep to himself and not want to stand out from the rest. There were a couple of classmates who were nice to him, though, but he had always suspected they did so out of pity rather than genuine care.

The one acquaintance who was consistently kind and made sure to always include him in groups when others wanted to leave him behind, MQ, eventually became his only friend. And he found out about Chanyeol’s hybrid identity too, as it had been hard to keep it from him, but their friendship didn’t change, which he was grateful for.

So that completed the list of people who knew about Chanyeol’s true nature. And Chanyeol decided he could not tell anyone else, even if he had wanted to.

All of this prevented him from developing true friendships, so he was oftentimes alone.

He did not mind it that much, though. His feline identity had always made him hold a fascination for nature and the things found in the outside world, those which humans could not control.

When he was a child, he had lived in the rural countryside, so he had the chance to grow up amongst crops, streams and muddy grounds. Climbing up trees to follow birds, and watching the rainy season pass by with windy force.

As he moved to urban cities he had found fewer ways to satisfy the part of him that longed for nature. So he learned to find other ways to keep himself entertained, and satisfy his craving with the small details.

He could visit parks, and water the flower pots in the flat, hoping to see butterflies and bees fly by the window.

Flowers were one thing he especially loved, and his most precious hobby was collecting dried ones and leaves. He had a notebook full of them, with many annotations at the sides, which he preserved with careful dedication.

It wasn’t often that he got the chance to see so many pretty specimens of plants in the same place. It was one more thing that attached him to this specific garden.

So that sunny day he had dared to bring a little pouch with him on his trip to the distant neighbourhood. It would be worth it to carry it in his mouth all the way back.

Delighted, he had spent the afternoon roaming around the garden, searching for the prettiest flowers and leaves. Absentmindedly drifting into his mind, forgetting about everything else.

It was not long before sunset when the rain started.

The day had been long and the sky mostly clear, but the sunlight had slowly decreased by late afternoon; giving way to grey, heavy clouds instead. Chanyeol had been too distracted to check the time, less even weather conditions.

It started with a few distant droplets before it turned into a full shower.

Oh no.

He had not been expecting it at all; rain was unusual for the season.

The kitty barely managed to catch his small pouch in his mouth and run towards the nearest cover, a royal star magnolia tree, and decided to wait there for the rain to pass. The tree did not provide much cover, unfortunately, long ringlets of water fell down the leaves and onto his fur, leaving him almost soaking wet.

He didn’t dare to go near the house main entrance, nonetheless, he would not risk getting caught by any humans living inside.

 _“As quickly as it came, the rain is sure to leave soon”_ Chanyeol reassured himself, a shiver running down his spine from the cold.

However, as the minutes passed, the storm did not stop, and the sun had already gone down. Deep orange hues changing to dark shades of purple. Instead of slowing down, the storm seemed to have increased its intensity, loud rumble starting to emerge from the clouded sky above.

The white kitten froze in its place as he heard that, pointy ears scrunching to the back in fear and a small tremor shaking his body.

It was already night, past the curfew he had imposed for himself and his home was so far away… He did not want to panic, but he didn’t know what to do. His mind pulling in a hundred different directions at the same time.

He was so troubled, the cat did not notice anyone approaching until his small body was lifted by a pair of strong arms, being cradled into a warm chest covered by cashmere. And he could no longer feel the cold water on his skin.

Chanyeol froze, trembling in fear as his tiny body was carried away by an unknown human. From where he was he could tell it was a man, only able to see the sharp edge of a jawline. The human held a large umbrella with one hand while the other carried the kitten.

The hybrid finally panicked. What was happening? He had gone through a similar scenario over a thousand times in his mind. Were he to be captured by a strange human, he would kick and scratch and use his fangs to bite until he was released, free to leave. Yet he did not understand why he was unable to move a single paw.

When they reached the entryway the human closed the soaked umbrella, leaving it on the side, reaching for the lock to open the door. He could hear the man mumble something, but the sounds were muffled in his frightened ears.

And by the time they passed the door threshold and were suddenly showered by warm ceiling lights, Chanyeol was completely paralyzed.

 _“What am I going to do?_ ” he thought desperately

Once guarded against the loud storm outside, he was able to hear the man’s voice more clearly. It was calm and a bit low.

“Now… what should we do…” he said with a sigh, more to himself. As he left his shoes on the entrance and conducted them to a spacious living room. Chanyeol could see fine details in the high ceilings and furniture. Judging from the garden outside, he had supposed the house owners to be well-off at least, but the place was really fancy.

He heard the stranger speak again, and, this time, he drifted his eyes back to see him

“It’s raining cats and dogs outside…” the human lowered his head a bit to take a glance at the small kitten “Quite literally this time, it seems” he said with an amused tone, before he stepped towards a long sofa and dragged a cushion to place the soaked cat on top.

Once Chanyeol felt the soft material under his paws, he grasped it with his claws and tried to make his already small body even smaller. He kept shivering as he raised his head to look at the man standing above him.

The man seemed to notice the sheer fear in Chanyeol’s eyes, because he furrowed his brows a little, in concern, before moving one hand to pet him from his ears to his back, in careful strokes. His hands were long and slim, and his fingers brushed the hybrid’s fur slowly.

“Don’t be afraid, I will not hurt you. The weather is terrible outside and I just want to help. I promise” he assured the kitty, giving him a side smile that reached his eyes. These were brown and almond-shaped, and they shone along with the lights. “Let me get a towel to get you dried”

With this, the man straightened his back and walked away, leaving Chanyeol alone in the foreign space.

The cat took a look at his surroundings as his mind raced nervously a hundred miles per hour.

He was crouched on top of a plush cushion above an ivory-coloured sofa, in the middle of the living room. The place had brown hardwood floors, covered by a light coffee-coloured carpet around the sofa area, which reminded Chanyeol of a spilt latte.

Turning to the left he could see the rest of the sofa set and a low wooden table in between. Placed on top were two small sculptures and a flower vase that contained a large bouquet of peonies, whose bright petals contrasted against the mainly neutral scheme of the room.

A carved marble fireplace stood out from the left wall, with some silver deco and a big painting above that featured an intricate design. There were long windows on the sides, their champagne curtains half-open, but the night and bad weather conditions prevented from seeing anything but dark outside. Thankfully, there was plenty of lighting inside. The nearest source came from a copper floor lamp beside the fireplace, which cast a faint glow around; and warm lights embedded in the ceiling.

Behind him, there were more windows but something caught his attention. There was a grand piano resting on one side, its large and dark figure stood out from the rest of the place. He wondered if the house owner was a musician.

Turning to the right, towards the direction the man took, he could see more paintings on the wall. And an adjacent dining room. With a long table and set of chairs; and a crystal ceiling lamp hanging from above, which glowed with an enchanting light.

Everywhere he turned, he could spot a different detail. Whether it was a porcelain vase on top of a small coffee table on one side. Or an open book resting above a modern armchair, with a blanket hastily tossed on the side, as if it had been moved in a rush.

The place had a sophisticated aura of elegance; but at the same time, Chanyeol thought it seemed cosy, as if someone actually lived inside, and the elements were not just furniture arranged for the perfect picture of a magazine.

He had so many questions, but he felt the need to cool down his curiosity before it got him in trouble again.

 _“Just what am I doing here?”_ he worriedly thought _“What if I get so nervous I shift back into my hybrid form?_

He had never been with other people besides his foster family during the night since he was eleven, after all. He wasn’t used to it. But then again, he did not regularly interact with many people at any time of the day at all. Too accustomed to usually sitting quietly on the side and letting others speak above his voice.

 _“Maybe I still can get out before he comes back…”_ he thought, body shivering from the water in his white fur.

He turned to look in front of him, towards the door from where they had entered. It was tall and imposing, made of dark wood and had a golden knob, with a password-protected lock beside it.

There were several coats hanging on the wall on one side of the entrance, and a long mirror on the other. Various pairs of shoes were ordered at the lower space of the floor in between.

He had been too distracted by the shock to notice anything before. Now he considered his chances.

But before he could fully come up with a plan, he heard distant footsteps and the man soon returned from the direction he had previously disappeared into, with a towel and a blanket on his arms.

He quickly looked towards Chanyeol and approached the small ball of fur in long steps.

“Sorry for taking so long, I figured you might need a blanket to sleep on”

 _“Why was he so nice to a stray cat? But most importantly, why was he apologizing to a cat in the first place?!”_ Chanyeol considered the man was probably not in his right mind.

“Now, let’s get you dry before you catch a cold, little one” The stranger started again, in a more serious tone this time.

As he said that, he crouched down to face Chanyeol closer. Setting the blanket aside and starting to dry his fur with the towel. It was big and the small body was completely covered by it. Chanyeol froze again, not being able to move a single paw, trembling instead.

The soft texture of the fabric felt nice as it rubbed against his fur, going on his back, legs and tail. As it went to dry the top of his head, around his neck, he surprised himself purring against his will. It just felt too nice to get dried and petted like that.

As he felt this set of conflicted emotions, he turned his glance and was finally able to take a proper look at the human in front of him.

The stranger wore an ivory knit cashmere jumper and black formal trousers, and he seemed completely focused on the task at hand, drying him carefully; but gave him small, reassuring smiles from time to time.

He noticed the man was actually very young, probably in his twenties. He had brown, wavy hair that parted on the side and looked a bit messy, as if he had just pulled off his shirt. His eyes, of the same shade, were droopy and seemed calm. A small mole rested on the right side of his thin lips. And his jaw held a defined chin.

Up this close Chanyeol could see his soft and sharp facial features harmonized in an attractive way, and he was actually very handsome.

When the man gave him another small smile, he noticed it formed in a rectangular shape that made his perfect teeth stand out, and Chanyeol couldn’t help but think it was really charming.

He was suddenly flustered and looked away.

The hybrid wondered how could someone so young own a house like this?

Perhaps he was just a millionaire, old money born into wealth that allowed him to afford such luxury in a city as expensive as Seoul. Or maybe he shared it with a partner, someone who was sure to come out from somewhere. Or maybe… he was a celebrity? He had the looks, after all. He wasn’t acquainted with that many actors or singers by name; he just saw some faces on advertisements and the covers of magazines while walking down the street, or sometimes at internet forums. Could he be one of those boys from that group who sang a song about some wolves…? Chanyeol had seen them once on a music TV show.

Suddenly, a voice interrupted his scattered train of thoughts, and he looked at the source again. The man had stood up and was talking to him.

“There you go, you’re all dried up now”, the brunette said softly, “Now you must be hungry. I am too, you know. After all, I spent the whole afternoon attending the new exhibition. I skipped lunch.” He explained, sighing, and for a moment, he seemed kind of tired. “I should get us something to eat”

He must have noticed the concerned look on the kitten’s eyes because he added

“Don’t worry, I’ll just go to the kitchen to make something and will be back soon”, he stated, as he held the fluffy cat in one hand and carefully arranged the blanket, placing him back on top of the soft fabric. He petted in between his pointy ears one more time.

With this, the man turned and walked to the left furthest away, towards an open door past the dining room. Where, the catboy assumed, was his kitchen.

He was left alone once again, and this time Chanyeol was more relaxed and able to focus. Maybe it was the comfortable blanket he was resting on, which smelled nice and was consistently getting him warm, or the way it had felt to be petted…

He shook the thought away, moving his tail anxiously. He couldn’t stay there.

Another glance at the other side of the windows confirmed that it hadn’t stopped raining yet. In fact, the storm seemed to have worsened and, a few moments later, a loud thunder far away reaffirmed this.

The catboy shivered, looking back to the kitchen and then at the entrance.

He didn’t know what time it was and how long it had passed, Yunho and Jaejoong would be so worried.

Maybe he could go outside and run until he found some cover. A garage, windowsill or a hole in a wall would do. He could wait there for the storm to pass and return home.

He just needed to shift back into his original half-human form for a while, just to open the doorknob…

Despite his fear, he closed his eyes and willed himself to shift back into his hybrid form. And when he opened them again, his body was big this time, and he stared back at his long limbs with comfort.

Even though he was naked, for clothes were the only thing not able to shift along the rest of him, it would only be for a bit. Now, he just needed to reach the door…

Sudden footsteps coming from the kitchen interrupted his thoughts,

And he froze in shock, too paralyzed to shift back.

“Although I can’t assure you of the flavour—“

The man who was talking suddenly stopped in his tracks as soon as he saw him, and let out a frightened scream.

-.-.-.-

Byun Baekhyun had had a long, tiring few days that week, so lack of proper rest was the first thing he attributed when he saw the naked boy sitting on his sofa. It was either that or someone had somehow broken into his house.

“Who are you?!” he yelled in shock, “Who let you inside my house?!”

After receiving no reply, he insisted

“If you don’t answer me I’m going to call the police right now” he threatened, with a firm tone. He suddenly remembered what he had been doing and looked around the place asking:

“What did you do to the cat…”

And as he said these last words, he noticed the white pointy ears and the furry tail which stood out behind the boy’s back. They looked familiar.

What.

He had spent the afternoon arranging the last details for the new exhibition that was about to go on display the next week.

And when he had parked at his garage earlier that night, while heavy rain fell down the clouded sky, he had noticed the small kitten crouched in his garden, its white fur contrasting against the grass. The poor creature was all soaked and trying to find a spot to avoid the rain.

He had seen the cat a couple of times before, it seemed to like coming to his garden to rest, but every attempt to approach it had been unsuccessful.

However, this time he had pulled out his umbrella and managed to catch the trembling kitten with one hand, and brought it inside his house.

But as he came back to the living room, after struggling to cook a meal for the feline and himself, this was not what he had expected.

“Who are you…?” Baekhyun managed to speak again, trailing as he was now unsure.

And this time, he took some time to observe the stranger in his living room.

It was a teenage boy, he looked a few years younger than him, and he was trying to cover his naked body with one side of the blanket. Although he was seated, he noticed he was tall, with broad shoulders and a slim complexion.

But what stood out the most was the fact that apart from human ears he had a pair of triangle-shaped furry ears sticking out from above white-blonde hair, and a long fluffy tail, all of them of the same snowy white colour.

His face was delicate. He had a long, elegant nose and plump, pink lips. And his most striking feature was his eyes, they were big and glossy; his grey-blue irises reminded Baekhyun of a stormy sky, and elongated cat pupils rested in the centre.

He noticed those big eyes, were looking at him in fear, pure panic painted in his expression. The boy was afraid of him.

Baekhyun confirmed it when he took another step towards him and saw the male visibly flinch. The stranger appeared to be on the verge of tears.

Again, the brunette was confused, his mind going through so many different scenarios at the same time.

If he was a thief, why did he look so scared? And if he had broken into the house, why was he naked?

And why did he look so much like the cat he had just left in his living room.

Unless...

No, it couldn't be. That was impossible.

And Baekhyun enjoyed fantasy and science-fiction from time to time, but there were just some things that could not happen on this Earth.

Another step towards the stranger and he covered his face with his hands, like he was expecting Baekhyun to jump and punch him.

So, despite his better judgment, Baekhyun found himself saying

"Don't worry, I will not hurt you"

And with this, a strong déjà vu sensation filled his body; and this time a shiver ran down his spine as well.

He did say those words to the kitten too.

_What was going on?_

He tried to find the words to say something else but a soft shaky voice beat him to it.

"Please, sir, don't kick me." The strange male looked back at him, "Just let me leave. Please" the furry ears above his head were shrinking to the sides behind him, in fear.

Baekhyun got his voice back, in concern.

"As I said, you have nothing to fear. I will not hurt or... kick you" he said carefully

The boy seemed to consider it for a moment but as the man stepped towards him again, the blonde shrieked and stood up to back away, taking the beige blanket with him and hurriedly wrapping it around his body the best he could.

It resembled a short tunic. And with it, he looked like one of the sculptures the ancient Greeks had made of Apollo, the healing god. Only with cat elements this time.

So Baekhyun stopped walking, a careful distance away from the young man standing in front of his fireplace.

He was confused and anxious too but he decided the situation wouldn't lead anywhere unless he explained his position. So the brunette started again.

"Listen, I... I don't know where you came from or what you're doing here but... I know you're not a burglar. And if you could explain your situation I will listen and try to understand"

He waited for a few silent moments before he heard the tall teen speak again.

"I am not a thief..." the blonde stated softly, his voice was actually deep, but it was hesitant “I just came to the garden and you... you brought me inside"

Baekhyun had a sudden realization.

"You are the cat"

After he said this, the blonde nodded with apprehension, and he recognized sincerity in the other's eyes.

The acknowledgement left Baekhyun feeling dumbfounded, but he also felt a sense of intrigue.

He wasn't dreaming?

This felt like straight out of a bizarre fantasy videogame, and he had left those behind along with his school years.

The older cursed his never-ending curiosity before continuing.

“I… please don’t walk away. You were outside under the rain and I was just trying to help you.” he said with honesty “If I brought you inside against your will, please forgive me”. And he meant it.

He saw the blonde looking back at him unconvinced.

"But there’s a heavy storm going on outside, the streets must be flooded and the hills around here are quite steep. If I let you go like this you could catch a cold, or get into an accident” Baekhyun continued, as sincerely as he could “There’s no need for you to risk it, and you can stay here and wait until it has passed. So please stay here.”

With this, Baekhyun ran a nervous hand around his messy brown hair. He usually wasn’t one to ask so fervently but he didn’t know why he wanted so badly the other to stay.

The taller gave him a confused look, blinking, but remained silent.

“Be my guest. I can lend you some clothes for you to get warm, and you could use my phone if you need to call someone…” the brunette stumbled on his words “And I was already making something for both of us to eat anyway, so we might as well.”

He could tell the younger man was analyzing his offer. The boy looked at his own hands for a moment, fumbling with them. But his tensed body visibly relaxed, before replying.

“I…I believe I could stay for a while” he looked back at the door before returning his gaze to the ground, sighing in defeat. “I suppose it would not be a smart idea to leave with weather like this” And with this, he looked back at Baekhyun in expectation as his tail nervously shifted from one side to the other.

“Are-aren’t you scared of me?” he asked, frowning his brows in confusion

Baekhyun was taken by surprise with this question, he certainly wasn’t.

“Confused, yes. But no, not scared.”

“That’s odd… humans are usually frightened when they first find out. Well… at least the ones I know were” the younger replied

“I would dare say you seem more scared of me than I am of you at all” the older replied, raising one brow. “I don’t bite. Although I’m not sure if you might?” Baekhyun added teasingly.

The stranger gave an anxious look back at him, shaking his head quickly.

“No! I don’t… I’d never...” he answered, voice loud “…hurt anyone” he finished in a much lower tone.

Baekhyun felt endeared by his earnest demeanour. He looked at him with curiosity before speaking.

“Now that we have stated that I will not hurt you. Please come sit on the sofa, you don’t need to be standing uncomfortably”

He hesitated before adding,

“I will go upstairs to get a few of my clothes you can put on… they probably won’t fit you too well but- you will get warm”

He gave him one glance before walking towards the staircase in long steps.

The brunette nervously gathered a few items from his wardrobe he was sure could work: an oversized long sleeve shirt and some pyjama pants, and returned to the living room as fast as he could.

When he saw the boy sitting on the long sofa, he released the breath he didn’t know he had been holding. Why was he so nervous?

Baekhyun approached the teen a bit hesitant, but this time the other didn’t move away.

He cleared his throat before saying, “Here, you can put these on… I believe they could fit you” With this, he extended his hands to hand him the clothes.

The blonde hesitated a little before reaching to take the clothing, and as he did so, their hands brushed. And the blonde’s cheeks blushed a deep shade of pink, looking away before muttering a low “Thank you”.

Baekhyun’s own hand was buzzing.

“Well, I…” he paused for a while before completing “I will leave you alone to change. I should go to the kitchen to reheat the ramyeon; it has probably cooled down already”

He took his sweet time setting up everything for both of them to eat. Once he had arranged two bowls of soup with chopsticks and spoons on a tray, he came back to the living room.

The other male had managed to put on the clothes but was not sitting down on the sofa. This time instead, he was standing in front of one of the large pictures on the wall, his long tail was outside the pants and swinging with curiosity.

As soon as he heard Baekhyun approaching, he backed away, nervous.

“No no, go ahead and feel free to explore, I don’t mind” Baekhyun reassured

So the other seemed to relax and hesitated for a bit before saying

“It’s beautiful”

“Isn’t it? It’s a painting by Rembrandt, a Dutch artist. It’s known as ‘The Storm on the Sea of Galilee.” he said with a slight smile, leaving the food tray on the dining table “His only landscape set at the sea”

"I had never seen any of the paintings here before..." the other said "But then again, I don't know much about painting except for ‘The Mona Lisa’, or maybe Picasso..." he said with a faint blush.

Baekhyun concealed a smile, gazing back at him with an endeared expression.

_Why was he embarrassed? He wasn't compelled to know._

“The one over there is called ‘Bridge over a Pond of Water Lilies’, and it’s from Claude Monet, he was a French painter” he explained.

He saw the younger listening to him attentively, so he went on.

"And the one over the fireplace is by our An Jungsik, it’s called ‘Spring Dawn at Mt. Baegak’ and it’s supposed to represent the passing of seasons over the royal Gyeongbok Palace, in summer and fall", he said finally.

At the younger's surprised eyes he quickly added,

“All of these are recreations or pictures, of course, the original ones are in museums, New York and Seoul. Except for this one-” he signalled to the ship sailing amidst a large storm, “It was stolen many years ago”

And as soon as he said that, the blonde looked back at him in alarm

“Did you…”

Baekhyun laughed but replied nonetheless

“Maybe”, he said with a mischievous glint in his eyes

The taller only looked back at him.

“I’m kidding”, he said, “I don’t have that level of wealth… I still can't afford that many originals, but the ones I do have are upstairs and at my studio" he signalled to a direction at the opposite side of the house.

So the boy hummed, nodding

"By the way... I believe I haven't introduced myself properly yet, I apologize" he formally stated “My name is Byun Baekhyun, I'm twenty-eight years old", he said, bowing. "You seem to be very young, so I'm guessing you're still at school. How old are you?"

Baekhyun noticed the other hesitated for a bit before finally saying

"I'm Park Chanyeol, I'm nineteen", the younger said, returning the bow politely, "Actually, I just graduated from high school back in February"

Chanyeol... he thought the name was cute, so it suited him.

"I see, then Chanyeol..." he cleared his throat as he looked back at the younger, picking back the tray of food "I made some ramyeon with some meat on top for us to eat, so please go ahead and sit wherever you feel most comfortable"

The younger folded the hems of the shirt's sleeves, which resembled paws, and sat on the sofa. Baekhyun left the tray on top of the low table and sat on the sofa across from him. When he took one bowl, he invited the blonde to take the other.

Chanyeol did, and a moment passed while he looked at the floor, before looking back at Baekhyun and replying in a low voice.

"Thank you so much, Mr Byun"

Baekhyun saw the sincerity in his eyes, so he nodded.

"Don't worry, it's nothing. In reality... I'm not good at cooking at all so forgive me if it doesn't taste well" he replied.

The two men ate in silence, as the storm continued to unfold outside, a loud rumble could be heard as the water crashed into the leaves in the garden. But inside it was warm, and Baekhyun found it comfortable.

By the time they had finished and the older put the empty dishes away to the kitchen, they sat in silence again.

Baekhyun couldn't help his curiosity so he spoke first, going against every other part of his brain telling him not to meddle into other people's privacy, even if the other people were supernatural beings like this half-cat person.

"If you could forgive my curiosity... who are you? For you obviously possess magical abilities.... and I.... I've never seen anyone like you, before." he said, sincerely "I mean, I've always thought that there must be some kind of fantastical elements on this Earth, though I never imagined I would ever get to witness it directly."

They exchanged a long look in silence, and the brunette saw the conflict inside Chanyeol's stormy eyes.

He noticed the other had a dimple on his left cheek which enhanced the overall cuteness of his features even more; he was pretty like the depictions of faeries that rose in popularity during the Victorian times. He couldn't help but feel a pull of attraction towards the stranger.

“I... I am... a hybrid.” the taller suddenly stated, “Half-human, half-cat.”

And because he noticed Baekhyun was listening he went on.

“Please don’t ask me why. All I’ve known my entire life is that I was just simply born like this… even my parents…” he shivered at the thought of his biological parents “…refused to talk about it with me. I only remember them mentioning some sort of scheme and the cats, which had to do with my mother.” Chanyeol was looking down at his fingers curled up with the sleeves’ hems; the subject was obviously uncomfortable for him, so Baekhyun understood.

“I guess you could say I’ve got magical abilities… but I’ve lived with them for my whole life.” the white-blonde continued, “I can shapeshift from one form to the other, but it has got limitations, and what you’re now seeing is my natural form”

Baekhyun observed him as he nervously played with the hems above his legs, sitting with his knees close together and calves distanced. Even though the other male was really tall and large, he actually looked small.

“So you’ve been coming to my garden in your cat form…” the older said

Chanyeol nodded, the tips of his human ears blushing

“I’m sorry for that… I’ve been getting used to wandering around more than usual”, he said

“No, it’s okay. My garden is open for other species as well, so it would be unfair to not let cats enter.” Baekhyun replied, at which the other looked at him.

“So… Mr Byun, you are not mad at me for going past the fence and entering your property?” the younger asked, with uncertain eyes

“Absolutely not. I actually… don’t hold any resentment to any kind of creature… except maybe humans” the brunette analyzed “Before today, since I saw you were coming often… I wanted to feed you something, but you always ran away before I ever got the chance.” Baekhyun finished, combing his hair with his hand in embarrassment.

“I do not have that many good experiences with humans…” Chanyeol recalled, “Being a cat walking the streets, some have petted me and offered me food, but some have scared me away or tried to hurt me, so I prefer to avoid your kind altogether. Only my parents and my school friend know about my nature.”

By which Baekhyun replied

“But you have decided to trust me with your identity, somehow…”

The other sighed, and looked back at him

“I realized it didn’t matter at this point, since you’ve seen me in my true form.” Chanyeol replied, “So I guessed the only thing left for me to do was be honest and plead you to keep the secret.”

Baekhyun thought in silence, before replying “I guess it would’ve been easier for you to remain in your cat form and never make me notice it. Why did you shift, then?”

“I was trying to escape… so I panicked” Chanyeol answered, looking at the door with a slight frown and then looking back at the older “But I didn’t take into account that it would be dangerous to go as a cat… since I can’t shift back to being fully human and take a safe ride home on the bus or subway.”

“You can’t?”

The blonde shook his head “It’s night time. I can only conceal my cat features with magic during the day, that way I can appear like one of you. But I remain in my original body from sunset to dawn, and can only shift to cat form during this time.” he explained, “I guess it’s what you would call a ‘fair division’ by the universe’s standards.”

“I see...” Baekhyun said, humming “So your cat elements are actually always there…” he looked at the other’s ears and tail.

They looked really fluffy, and Baekhyun struggled for a moment with the urge to ask him something, finally giving in.

“Can I touch them?” he dared to ask, embarrassed “Your ears…”

Chanyeol’s cheeks immediately went a deep shade of red, so Baekhyun was quick to add.

“Only if you’re comfortable with it...”

“You can. I understand you must be curious.” the younger said with a faint voice, pretty cheeks still embarrassed.

So Baekhyun sat up and approached Chanyeol, slowly. And carefully touched one pointy ear of snowy white fur and then the other, the fur was soft under his fingers and the feeling was nice, so he kept petting it, grazing the other’s white-blonde hair in the process.

As he did so, the younger started emitting an odd sound, and then he realized it was… purring. Chanyeol was purring. He stopped moving his hand in disbelief, looking at the younger’s face, who was staring back at him with glossy eyes, cheeks beet red. Baekhyun smiled in amazement and continued petting his head. The person in front of him was truly fantastical.

He didn’t notice he had gotten too close for comfort to someone he barely knew until Chanyeol spoke again, in a low tone.

“Uhm I b-believe it’s kind of late. So I better call my parents, and tell them I am okay…”

Baekhyun got out of his distracted state and stopped petting the other’s head.

“Oh… of course.” he fumbled, looking for his phone in his pocket until he got it and unlocked it “Here, you can use it"

The other thanked him, and hurriedly went to the corner by the piano.

-.-.-.-

Chanyeol had been reduced to a bunch of nerves. He kept fidgeting with the hems of _Byun Baekhyun’s_ shirt sleeves as he looked out the window, at the constant, steady rain falling from the sky. He dialled the Jungs number.

Why was he getting this comfortable with someone he had just met?! He had even told him about his identity, but now… he was letting him pet him?!

He had to get it together.

However, when his parents answered the call, it didn’t go according to his plan.

“Hello?”

“Dad, it’s me!”

“Chanyeol, sweetie, we were so worried about you! It got dark and it started raining and you still didn’t come home, so Yunho tried going to the bakery and the rooftop but couldn’t find you and-”

"Dad, don't worry, I'm okay...” he said in a reassuring tone.

"Thank goodness! Where are you?"

Chanyeol thought he couldn't tell his parents the truth about him being at a stranger's house.

"I'm at... I'm at MQ's new place" he let out, suddenly remembering his school friend's newly rented flat, trying to sound as natural as possible, "He said he would help me find a job."

"Oh, is that so? How kind of him, I thought he was busy enough with his new university arrangements"

"Yes... but then the rain started, so I'm waiting for it to stop so I can return home"

"Oh no, Yeollie, we believe it might be best for you to stay at your friend's house in that case. Because, according to the weather forecasts, the rain will last all-night-long and it's dangerous for you to step outside while the streets are flooded like this. You can ask your friend to kindly let you stay for the night, I'm sure he will understand"

Chanyeol froze for a moment. The weather forecasts... he had not expected that answer at all.

"The rain... all night long?"

"Yes, sweetie, it's better not to risk it."

The blonde sighed, fluffy ears lowering in defeat. He had no choice, then.

"Alright, I... I'll ask him. Goodnight, dad. I'll call home again tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Yeollie. Be safe."

Once he returned to the sofa in front of Baekhyun, he couldn’t help but be a bit embarrassed, thinking about what he was going to request.

“Mr Byun, I…I’ve talked with my parents and couldn’t dare tell them I’m at your house; because we have just met I prefer to stay out of the trouble of explaining. So I told them I’m at my friend’s house instead.” Chanyeol said “I know it might be too inappropriate to ask you to let me stay over for the night, after how kind you’ve been so far… but the storm will apparently last until tomorrow” he finished with a nervous sigh.

Baekhyun was looking at him with an amused expression, and Chanyeol thought he probably sounded stupid.

“I see… Now, but weren’t you trying to escape about an hour ago?

“I- I didn’t think you would be this nice!” he blurted out in an offended tone, but immediately blushed even more at the confession, which made the older man laugh.

“It’s okay, I understand. And I’ve already said you can stay; I have a guest room after all.” the man offered him a rectangular smile.

“Thank you so much, Mr Byun”, he said, sincerely, pointy ears moving in relief.

"Don't worry that much about the formalities with me, please. It makes me feel like an old man already, and I might have the lifestyle of one but I’m not even thirty yet. Feel free to call me 'Baekhyun-hyung' if you like" the older requested

“Okay... Baekhyun-hyung”

A moment passed before the older spoke again, this time with a more serious tone.

“I’m sorry for eavesdropping on your call, Chanyeol, but I couldn’t help but hear that you are looking for a job?”

Chanyeol gave Baekhyun a nervous glance; he preferred not to get into more personal details.

“Yes… since I graduated high school but won’t pursue a Bachelor’ degree, I’ve been looking for a full-time job to help support myself.” he said “Up until recently I worked part-time in a bakery but now I’m looking for another job I can do… I mean, I enjoy gardening so I was thinking about maybe working as a gardener…”

He trailed off and Baekhyun looked at him for a moment.

“Actually…I have been thinking about hiring a personal assistant to help me manage my workload, which just keeps getting consistently heavier. But I haven’t brought that idea to fruition yet.” he pondered “I already have a secretary, but she mostly helps me organize my schedule and appointments. But as I spend way too much time working, I’m afraid I’ve been losing track of my personal responsibilities lately, such as a healthy eating schedule or managing my house…” he ended, looking at the open book resting above the armchair some meters away.

“What do you do for a living?” Chanyeol couldn’t help to ask, since he had been wondering that from the start.

“I’m an art curator. I work at the National Museum of Modern and Contemporary Art, in Seoul” Baekhyun replied, “Inside the Curatorial Office, I’m the Head of the Modern Art Department.”

Chanyeol wondered what the job truly meant, but was too shy to ask. Baekhyun smiled fondly.

“I manage the modern art collection, as well as coordinate and supervise the assembly of current and new exhibitions.”

“You do truly seem to enjoy what you do.”, Chanyeol said, looking around at all the decorations in the room.

“I do… but I admit it can get pretty time-consuming sometimes. That’s why I want to propose something to you.” the older said “Would you like to work managing the house tasks for me? Honestly, cooking is one of my weaknesses, and I mainly eat out or order most of the time. But sometimes I’m too tired to make something for dinner and end up eating this ramyeon…”

Chanyeol was listening attentively, tail swinging with curiosity.

“You could cook for me, organize the laundry, remind me to not go to sleep late, keep the garden pretty… basically manage the house. A housekeeper, I guess you would say.” Baekhyun explained looking at Chanyeol “But I would also enjoy the company. This house is sometimes too big and too quiet… You could move here and stay in the guest room. I would pay you a decent salary.”

Having said this, almond eyes were looking at Chanyeol expectantly, but the younger was too surprised at the unexpected offering, so he took a moment to react.

“I… I’m good at cooking.” he started, shyly “And I could actually manage to do all those tasks.”

“So… do you accept?”

“Yes, I would appreciate it very much! I promise I’ll treat the garden with care” Chanyeol answered with a smile, happy eyes shining brightly

“And what about me?” Baekhyun replied in mock disbelief, smiling

“You too, hyung” the tip of Chanyeol’s human ears were coloured with a pink hue. “Thank you for the offer. You are too kind, considering this is the first time we meet”

“It’s nothing.” Baekhyun seemed a bit flustered too, looking at one of the frames on the wall, “Besides, I feel like we already know quite a bit of each other at this point…” he said, looking at Chanyeol’s fluffy tail with a smile

“I guess that’s true.” the blonde admitted, smiling down at the floor

With this, Baekhyun looked at the time on his wrist clock and was alarmed at how fast it had flown while he wasn’t paying attention.

“It’s quite late, and I must get up early for work tomorrow. So I believe we better go to bed now. I’ll give you some things to help you set up, and I need to work on a few things on my laptop before going to sleep.” Baekhyun said and Chanyeol nodded.

After setting up the guest room on the first floor and saying goodnight to the older, Chanyeol found himself lying on the soft duvet, looking at the ceiling, thinking about everything that had happened that day.

Baekhyun had given him some fresh towels and toiletries, as well as lending him a pair of soft slippers, which were a few sizes too small for his feet but he didn’t mind. The guest room was situated past the dining room, on a small corridor to the right, beside the staircase that led up to the second floor. It had its own small bathroom, where Chanyeol had taken a shower before hopping on the bed to sleep.

He found himself in a situation completely different from the day before, and he couldn’t believe the turn his life had taken in one day.

He had thought he was getting kidnapped by a strange human, who turned out to be a very kind man. And now he was staying over the night at a house different than his own, something which he had not done since he was eleven. Not only that, but he had shared the secret about his true nature with him. And Baekhyun had even relieved him from the burden of finding a job by offering him one?

It was all a lot to process. But he couldn’t help but smile remembering the other’s kind eyes, as he snuggled on the bed covers, falling asleep despite the loud storm outside.

-.-.-.-

The next day the rain had left behind muddy yards and many wet puddles on the streets, but the steadily rising temperatures of early April soon gave way to a clear sunny sky, which allowed for the city streets to dry.

He couldn’t see Baekhyun that much in the morning. The older had woken up early and quickly shared breakfast with him before hopping into his car to get to work. But he gave Chanyeol a ride that left him a few blocks from his parent’s house before heading to the Museum, which he was grateful for.

Chanyeol had to tell his parents his friend had lent him some clothes and he had found him a job through a contact. He explained about the housekeeping arrangement he had made through a phone call with this person. Something that his parents seemed unsure about, but he eventually managed to convince them it was a good deal and there was nothing to worry about.

So the blonde packed his bags with his clothes and necessary items and was sad he had to leave behind the flowerpots in the flat. But his parents reassured him they’d take good care of them.

Being honest, a part of him wanted nothing more than to go back to the safety of his routine prior to meeting Baekhyun.

To the afternoons at the bakery, carrying items at the back of the shop and blending in with the storage racks, along with dusty flour sacks where he would sometimes sit on top of to do his homework. Lazy nights at the rooftop of their building, he would bring his headphones and let music drift his thoughts away, scribble something on his notebook; or stretch furry limbs and sit at the edge to observe every detail of the street below. That was his comfort zone, of silence and familiarity.

But the better part of him glued him to the point where he was now; it knew this change could bring something positive. And the change was bound to happen at some point too; maybe he was getting too comfortable with his usual boring life.

 _"I knew I was going to have to make my own path sooner or later. I can't stay with my parents forever"_ , he remembered with a tug on his heart.

He was going to take his chances, and play his cards to the uncertain for the first time in his life. Second, actually, but he tried to forget the first.

Even if one day Baekhyun grew tired of him and threw him away to the street, at the end of the day, if he got a job he would fend for himself. That's what he always did.

So he stayed with this plan and hoped the coin landed on the right side this time.

***

Now, Chanyeol was freely exploring the rest of the house while Baekhyun was at work, like he had told him to.

It was so spacious that apart from the two floors it had a basement, which served mainly a laundry room, and an attic, which Baekhyun had equipped as a painting room, with a huge window that provided a view of the garden and sky above. And his cat side was ecstatic to live there, with all the interesting places he got to roam, climb or hide into.

For all the rooms held something interesting inside them indeed.

The studio on the first floor was big and it had many bookshelves on one side, which served as a small library. And the rest was filled with various kinds of sculptures and art pieces. From real paintings on the walls, the artists’ signs on the corners, to a lamp with colourful translucent ringlets hanging from the ceiling. Baekhyun’s desk was accommodated on the side and had many magazines scattered above it, like a fan made out of photographs.

The different colours, shapes and sizes were stimuli engaging enough that made Chanyeol flutter around like a butterfly on a field of flowers, analyzing and touching everything, with care not to break or spoil anything.

The second floor’s walls were lined with more paintings, put on display with such a level of detail and care that made Chanyeol question whether or not he was already inside a gallery. There was the main room, Baekhyun’s, which had its own elegant bathroom, with a pretty bathtub and walls covered in marble.

And two spare bedrooms with a shared bathroom in between, and Baekhyun had arranged them in order to store even more artwork and a few other bookshelves.

The hall led to a long terrace that allowed a panoramic view of the neighbourhood. He could see birds chirping from the tree branches on the garden below, but also some neighbouring roofs and light posts along the hill downwards, and the beautiful open sky above. It was breathtaking, and Chanyeol spent about an hour snuggled up on the long seat there, enjoying the view.

Until he noticed the sky had turned to its typical rose palette of sunset, when he decided to shift into cat form and seat above the outer walls, waiting for Baekhyun to return.

From there, he saw the neighbour arriving at the house on the other side of the street; he was gracefully slim, with a tanned complexion and a handsome face, dressed in full black.

 _“Everyone around here is so stylish.”_ Chanyeol thought

Some time later he saw a sandy-coloured cat walking above the outer walls of the house next door.

He observed it, and he guessed the other could feel his presence because it turned to look at him too, stopping for a brief moment to smell his scent in the air, before continuing his walk, jumping down on the sidewalk in order to avoid him, tail high up. Chanyeol watched as the cat disappeared from view. It was always like this, they ignored him. He had tried to engage in conversation with them before, even succeeding to exchange a brief talk a few times, that was how he had learned the things he knew about cat life and the two kingdoms.

But it was no more than that. A short exchange and they strolled away. They seemed to avoid him, and Chanyeol thought that maybe he was weird to them too.

The folks of the cat kingdom had always been around, it was impossible to never encounter a cat in your life after all, but Chanyeol had the impression in his case there were more. Every stage of his life, there would not be a day when he would not see a cat passing by. He deduced it had to do with his nature. Perhaps he was more aware of them than others, being half-cat.

A black Audi parking in the garage took him out of his thoughts, and he disentangled his limbs to go greet Baekhyun.

He had promised before he would bring dinner from a nearby Italian restaurant that night, and it was true.

“Ahh this is from Jongdae’s restaurant. We should go for lunch there one time, the food is top quality.” Baekhyun explained, while they were seated at the dining table.

“Your house is really pretty…” the blonde said, all of a sudden

The man glanced at him.

“You think so? Thank you, I believe I got really lucky when I bought it.” Baekhyun replied with a smile, reminiscing.

“I bought it from an old foreign couple some years ago. They had lived here for a really long time, but wanted to return to their home country to live their retirement years. They wanted to sell it quickly. I happened to meet them by chance at the Museum one day, and they asked me if I would be interested to buy it.” he remembered fondly, “It’s an offer I will never regret taking.”

Chanyeol nodded and remained in silence for a while, before asking

“Do you believe in meetings by fate?”

He saw the older look back at him again, his brown eyes suddenly serious. He knew the other understood what he meant, and a moment passed before he heard Baekhyun reply in a low voice.

“Maybe I do.”

-.-.-.-

Chanyeol officially began working full time for Baekhyun.

And he actually enjoyed his job.

He got to play every day with the butterflies in the garden during his free time. And he got to make his favourite berries waffles recipe for breakfast pretty often, since Baekhyun had found them tasty.

Whenever he folded laundry in the basement, he would swirl around with the blankets like a cape, pretending to be inside a fairytale. The cat side of him loved the smell of fresh laundry, so he rolled above the clean sheets every time he set up the beds.

By the time Baekhyun came home, he would always have dinner ready.

And they would oftentimes talk for hours over the dining table after that, as they had found they both shared a passion: nature.

Baekhyun had told him he especially loved flora and used to be an avid reader about botany back in high school. He still did, but less often. That was part of the reason he had decided to purchase the house, as it had a big garden, and he could not imagine owning a house without one. And the reason why he had placed special effort into arranging it to his liking, with many different types of trees and flowers.

And the younger understood.

Chanyeol had learned not to trust humans completely. However, after spending some time with Baekhyun, he realized the latter’s smile was genuine, so slowly, he started to smile genuinely too.

One Sunday afternoon, some weeks later, they had been quietly seating in the living room after lunch, since Baekhyun had a day off. So the older had been working on his laptop; while the younger was snuggled up on the sofa, in his most comfortable hoodie, reading _‘A Herbalist’s Best Kept Secret’_ , a book about the different properties of herbs he had found in the library, when the doorbell rang.

Baekhyun got up to open, and was suddenly pushed aside by two people.

One was a tall man with a slim build; he was wearing a white dress shirt and grey dress pants, along with plain white trainers. But there was nothing ‘simple’ about his appearance at all, for he had an aura of unbothered style, the clothes suited his body nicely and the watch on his wrist seemed to be worth at least a few thousands of dollars. A pair of sunglasses resting above blonde hair framed his remarkably handsome face.

The other was a man a couple of heads shorter than the other, but he seemed any less noteworthy. He was wearing a tailored dark-blue suit with a white shirt and a tie, a silver pin shone on the lapel. His hair was black and neatly combed, and he was carrying a sleek briefcase just as dark.

The blonde man walked past Baekhyun, leaving his trainers behind and comfortably going inside as if he had done that a million times before. And the shorter man followed suit, taking more time to safely place his polished shoes at the entrance.

When the taller noticed Chanyeol sitting in the living room, he suddenly stopped.

“Oh… Hello”, he gave the teenager a bow, looking at him with curiosity.

“Hello” the catboy managed to reply, standing up.

Soon, the man in the suit noticed him too and turned to give Baekhyun a questioning look. At which Baekhyun cleared his throat a bit before speaking.

"Let me introduce you to Park Chanyeol. He is my new uh... housekeeper"

The short man briefly looked at Baekhyun with his big eyes, before turning his gaze back towards the youngest in the room.

"Nice to meet you, Mr Park", he said, bowing politely, "I'm Do Kyungsoo"

Chanyeol bowed too but shivered at the formal name.

"Oh it's only Chanyeol, please" he replied

"Alright, Mr Chanyeol"

Sehun looked from his friend to the teen, "I don't remember you ever saying anything about getting a housekeeper?” he asked in a confused tone, but seemed amused. He approached, extending his hand to shake the boy's. Chanyeol was a bit surprised but returned the handshake shyly.

"I'm Oh Sehun, by the way, nice to meet you" the other tall blonde greeted him in a kind manner.

Baekhyun was fast to respond, although he was scratching the back of his head out of habit.

"Oh well, the workload was getting too heavy to manage alone, you know" the older explained "It was a quick decision, mostly"

"Hmm I can see the cute reason why, as well" his taller friend replied, looking at Chanyeol on the side with a smile and a mischievous glint in his eyes.

The catboy blushed a deep pink, embarrassed at the subtle implication. And Baekhyun tried his best not to blush too, although a suspicious red hue was beginning to colour the tip of his ears.

"Anyways, Soo and I came to get you out of your cave gallery and invite you to come to have dinner with us later. We know it’s your day off" Sehun continued "And you can't refuse, I know you've been spending the past few weeks in your office with your nose buried in work"

Baekhyun was a bit taken aback by the sudden invitation, and took a look at Chanyeol before starting to reply "Actually..."

But Chanyeol was quick to answer before him.

"It's okay, hyung, I too believe you deserve to get some rest", he said carefully, "Please go out and relax with your friends"

“Oh no, but Mr Chanyeol is welcome too” Sehun replied turning his gaze at Baekhyun “You can take him out with us. Kyungsoo and I don’t mind, right, Soo?”

“Of course.” a deep voice answered

Baekhyun gave Chanyeol a deep look, they both knew why he couldn’t go at night, and was about to reply for him when Chanyeol beat him to it.

“Thank you for the kind invitation, but I already got some things planned I can’t move. So please go out and enjoy the night safely.”

“In that case, Baekhyunie-hyung, please say yes. Kyungsoo even came right after the trial.” the other blonde pressed.

The brunette couldn’t help but agree then, nodding and grabbing his wallet to leave.

That seemed to settle it, so soon the interesting duo was leaving with Baekhyun as fast as they had come. And Chanyeol shifted into cat form and ran to the terrace to watch them as they left on the black-haired man’s car.

-.-.-.-

As he got up the stairs later that night, Baekhyun was lost in thought.

It had been fun and they had had a few drinks, but their friends, especially Sehun, had continuously teased him about Chanyeol. And he couldn’t help but feel flustered. Because…he had never thought about the other in that way, had he? He definitely didn’t think it could be possible for them to be linked on any other level beyond healthy work partnership/friendship… right?

But despite his best efforts to tell them it wasn’t that way between them, they seemed convinced he and Chanyeol should date.

So he was left thinking about it all the way back, until now.

It was really late so Chanyeol had gone to sleep, and he was heading to take a shower before going to bed himself.

It’s not like he didn’t think the other was pretty… in fact, he thought he was more than pretty. He was ‘Girl with a Pearl Earring’ pretty, and his face seemed like it was painted with soft brushstrokes, his lips a delicate pink touch.

And the way his expressive eyes always conveyed different emotions, he could not lie, and Baekhyun was able to know he was sincere just by looking at them…

Baekhyun blushed, and raised his head to find his own reflection staring back at him on the mirror above the bathroom sink. He noticed he was a deep shade of red, and realized in embarrassment that maybe he did see him that way.

Since meeting him, the other had occupied his thoughts quite often. Of course, he was a magical human, but the way he talked and carried himself was so enchanting. How he got so excited while talking about something that interested him. How he was so shy but warm once he opened up to someone.

 _“It’s a privilege to get to know him.”,_ he thought

That night, Baekhyun realized he was starting to have feelings for Chanyeol.

 _“He probably doesn’t feel the same way and sees me only like an older brother”,_ he thought, sadly.

So he decided he would try not to show it and keep their relationship as it is.

At breakfast the next morning, Chanyeol asked about his friends.

“You all seem to know each other for a long time”, the younger said

“We all went to Seoul National University together”, Baekhyun said, remembering the times spent there “Kyungsoo went to law school and Sehun majored in design.”

“What did you study?” the blonde asked, curiously

“I got a Bachelor of Arts in Archaeology and Art history. With a major in Early modern & modern European art.”

“Wow, I see…”, the younger nodded, trying to hide a smile “That explains a lot.”

Baekhyun chuckled, playfully throwing a raspberry towards Chanyeol, who quickly caught it in his hand with his fast reflexes, and ate it. So the older continued, with the other listening attentively.

“But while studying, Sehun was scouted by a model talent agency and now he is a famous figure in the fashion industry. Modelling for Dior, Louis Vuitton, Burberry, and the likes… he travels a lot. And now Kyungsoo is a well-renowned attorney. We all live busy lives so we don’t get to meet as often, but when we do…” he smiled mischievously.

"They seem like good friends to you", Chanyeol gave him a soft smile in return.

Baekhyun laughed, thinking fondly, as he put more raspberries on top of his waffles "They are"

“I heard them calling you ‘Baekhyunie’ ” the other started “Do you like it? Would you mind… if I called you ‘Baekhyunie-hyung’ too?” Chanyeol asked, big eyes looking at the older hesitantly.

“I would not mind” Baekhyun assured, looking back at him “Please go ahead”

He saw as the catboy’s expression changed to happiness “Thank you, Baekhyunie-hyung.”

And the brunette felt something tug at his heart.

-.-.-.-

One day in the height of spring, Baekhyun took Chanyeol to the Museum for him to see the new exhibition he had managed and worked hard to arrange.

As it was one of those scarce days Baekhyun had less workload, he was able to guide him through the collection and explain to Chanyeol the process it had taken to achieve it, and why they had selected each piece there.

Chanyeol just listened and stared with curiosity.

He thinks of the way Byun Baekhyun’s eyes sparkled whenever he talked about art, how passionate he seemed; and how he looked so cool there too, with his dress shirt and gold cufflinks on the sleeves.

He realized at some point, he had stopped paying attention to the exhibition to stare at Baekhyun instead. So he blushed, turning away in the hope the other wouldn’t notice, and tried to focus back on the rest of the route.

Large clouds like cotton were scattered around the sky as they went for a walk around the steep streets of Buam-dong one morning; to buy cinnamon rolls from a small European-style pastry shop Baekhyun had told him was nice.

And it was. The place had cute rabbit decorations inside, and the owner, a cheerful man, smiled kindly at them as he handed them their pastries.

As they returned to Baekhyun’s house, Chanyeol was observing the way Baekhyun walked under the sun, with confidence and determination, when he felt something churning inside his heart and fluttering in his stomach.

He panicked at the realization that he was harbouring feelings for the older, more than friendly feelings…

He saw him in a romantic way. And he didn’t know what he was going to do about it.

So that night, he had been too caught-up thinking, his pasta sauce burned.

_What was going on with him?_

-.-.-.-

Chanyeol shifted uncomfortably in the passenger seat as Baekhyun drove them to a restaurant downtown for lunch with his friends.

He felt nervous.

It was true that ever since he met him, he had considered Baekhyun to be cool and handsome. But as of late, having realized he was attracted to him, he had begun to feel shy every time the older was close.

Being shy was in his nature, his feline side was always alert, but this was a different kind of shy. An 'I think you are too handsome, gentle and smart' kind of shy.

It was definitely challenging, especially with a human like Byun in the picture.

He gave the man at the driver's seat a side glance. Byun Baekhyun always looked focused, and when he was driving it was no exception. He had one hand on the wheel while the other rested on his chin.

_“I see him in the brightest light. But I wonder… which kind of light he sees me in…”_

Chanyeol wasn’t sure. Baekhyun treated him kindly and always made sure he felt comfortable, but he was kind by nature. Sure, he sometimes gave him special consideration, but that was because he treated him like a younger friend.

So even when they arrived at the seafood restaurant and ordered, he thought about this throughout lunch, not engaging that much in the group conversation but gazing at Baekhyun from time to time.

The older absentmindedly put more pieces of his own fish in Chanyeol’s platter, while he discussed with Sehun about some photography event that had recently taken place.

 _“It’s details like these”,_ he thought with a tug on his heart, looking at the food on his plate.

 _“I should not get my hopes up, and continue to keep it to himself”_ , he thought, _“He probably doesn’t feel the same way I do.”_

By the time they had said their goodbyes and were driving back, Chanyeol had finally made up his mind. He would try his best to conceal it, for as long as he could.

***

Cicadas were singing loudly on the trees outside. Summer had come in a wave of hot air and thick humidity, so they started to spend their nights at the terrace on the second floor more often than not, looking for some fresh air outside. Sometimes dining there, or enjoying each other's company in silence.

As time went on, they had learned to trust each other with their personal things. Whether they were dreams or future plans, they knew they could count on the other to listen without judging.

And when urgent things arrived, like unexpected problems, they worked together to deal with everything swiftly.

Baekhyun never got mad at him, no matter how tired he got from work each night, or how clumsy Chanyeol could be. Even when he over-filled the detergent compartment of the washing machine, and the bubbles had overflowed, leaving the laundry room a lavender-smelling bubbly mess; Baekhyun had just given the other his signature boisterous laugh and caressed his hair, petting his cat ears.

“It’s unexpected contemporary art.” he had joked, as he helped him mop.

And even though Baekhyun technically still gave Chanyeol a salary, they shared a deep friendship.

Chanyeol felt secure with him.

So, that night, as they sat on their usual spot on the terrace watching the sky above Seoul, the catboy could feel Baekhyun’s eyes on him.

“What?” he asked the older

And the blonde could notice Baekhyun hesitating for a bit, before asking.

“How did you find out you could control your appearance willingly during the day but not at night?”

Chanyeol stared back at him for a moment but smiled, remembering an old memory that made his fluffy tail move from side to side.

“You see… when I was a child, around six… I had been homeschooled throughout kindergarten because my mother didn’t want anyone to know what I am…”, he started, “And she had told me I would not be attending first grade of primary school like the rest of the kids in the village, that I would stay in the house instead. So I was so frustrated I had gone to my room and started to wish with all my heart I didn’t have cat ears and a tail… I wished and wished with my eyes closed, and by the time I opened them again. My cat elements were gone. I couldn’t believe it. So I ran to tell my parents I was no longer a cat and that I would be attending school! But when the sun had disappeared with the sunset, my cat side appeared again. So I tried again the next morning, and the next… until I realized it only worked during the day.”

Baekhyun looked at him amusingly.

“It’s not like I have full control of it to this day. Sometimes I shapeshift involuntarily, or I’m not able to change back… as you would know” Chanyeol chuckled, remembering the day they met.

And Baekhyun sat with him in comfortable silence.

-.-.-.-

When Baekhyun didn’t have to go to the Museum for work, they would spend the clear sunny days caring for the flowers in the garden, and collecting some of them for the living room table. The hibiscus needed a lot of care during their blooming time, so Chanyeol and him would spend the mornings adding fertilizer and vitamins to the soil. The catboy would be attending the begonias and oriental lilies, but easily getting distracted by the small insects he found, chasing the beetles.

Baekhyun would stare at him then, when he wasn’t paying attention. At the way he went around the garden carrying a woven basket filled with flowers of different colours, wearing a sun hat, and he looked like he stepped out of a Monet painting.

Chanyeol was dauntless then, in his element. Where he would normally be shy or second guess himself, whenever he was surrounded by nature, his eyes would shine with determination and he would never hesitate.

Typhoon season arrived with full-force, nonetheless, and soon Baekhyun realized there was one thing about nature Chanyeol was too afraid to face: thunderstorms.

Whenever thunders raged outside, the catboy would space around the living room, uneasily.

And one especially stormy night, Chanyeol went to knock on Baekhyun’s bedroom door, waking him up from his sleep

By the time the brunette opened, he pounced on him and hugged him tightly. Even though he was taller, he would crouch down to wrap his arms around Baekhyun’s shoulders, looking for protection.

When the older managed to pull apart a bit to look at Chanyeol, he saw tears strolling down the catboy’s face, glossy cat pupils looking back at him with a silent plead.

“Baekhyunie-hyung… c-can I stay with you for the night?”

And Baekhyun understood, clearing away the tears on his cheeks with his thumb.

“Of course, Chanyeollie.”

Baekhyun guided him to his bed, both of them getting under the blankets, and wrapped the younger in a tight embrace, caressing his back until he could feel the other breathing slowly.

He didn’t understand what it was about thunderstorms that made the hybrid so afraid, but he didn’t want to ask, and attributed it to his feline side.

He let Chanyeol sleep with him on his bed for the rest of that week, and even after the typhoon had gone, it became a habit.

-.-.-.-

The next week, when the weather had calmed again and the rains were no more than sporadic drizzles, they were at the terrace.

Since the night he had gone to the older’s room crying, Chanyeol had noticed the preoccupied glances the man would give him from time to time.

He had been even more caring with him than usual, making sure he ate well and bringing him treats on the way back from work.

Chanyeol acknowledged there was some unspoken thing lingering in the air, but he hesitated for a while. It was sensitive ground for him, and he didn’t know how to bring it to the table without breaking down in the process.

Even if he wanted to share it with Baekhyun, he took his time to mentally prepare himself before he did.

So that night at the terrace, he deemed he was ready to share with Baekhyun his most painful memory: the story of how he ran away from his biological parents.

He started narrating softly, slowly finding his voice as he recalled.

He was nine the day he escaped from his house. It had been raining and thunders were resonating through the sky. As he was half-kitten, he had always been afraid of really loud noises. However, as he was home, he had learned that he had the safety of a family there so he wasn’t supposed to worry.

His parents had been arguing about him, he could hear yelling and things breaking in the other room. It was the usual stuff about him being an ‘unnatural monster’. His father blaming his mother for his condition and his mother screaming back she had not wanted to raise a hybrid son either.

He had been hiding in his bedroom wardrobe since the argument started.

Outside his window, it was raining ferociously. Large grey clouds passed by the darkening sky, irregular patterns of light flashing across.

As the noise got louder, he had begun to silently cry.

He had reached the conclusion he was the reason his parents always behaved like that. He was the unnatural one, a mismatched puzzle piece that was not meant to be there.

So he packed the few clothes he could grab on his school backpack, some shoes, and a few bills from his savings piggy.

Loud thunders raged across the sky when he opened his bedroom window, his cheeks were still soaked with tears. He hadn’t stopped crying. He covered himself with his small green gabardine and hopped off his windowsill.

Running outside through the muddy lawn and past the fence his father had refused to fix once it was broken. He ran and ran until he could no longer catch his breath, and he kept running. He didn’t dare to shift back to his cat form because he was so afraid to lose his few belongings.

Once he had reached the highway, he waited for a car to pass and begged them to take him to the next town.

Honestly, he could not remember the next two years with clarity, they passed in a blur.

He had refused to tell the social workers anything about his parents, he had lied and told them he used to live with his grandfather but he had died and he was left alone.

And because they did not receive any calls or reports about a missing child with his physical description either they had no other choice but to believe him, and placed him in the foster care system. Where he spent the next couple of years, in different cities, until he arrived with the Jungs.

After he finished talking, he had not realized he was crying until Baekhyun grabbed his face with his hands and cleared away his tears, wrapping him in a tight hug.

Once he was breathing calmly again, he separated from their embrace and found his voice one more time.

“Back then, I didn’t always have something for dinner every night. But I had learned that I deserved it because my real parents did not want me.”, he said with a raspy voice, “It was the Jungs, who convinced me I deserved to have parents who loved and cared about me. And despite not having much money, they adopted me and gave me a home.”

Chanyeol rubbed his eyes and saw Baekhyun looking at him, his eyes were unreadable.

“I'm sorry, I feel like I’m bothering you with this. Since you seem to have it all…I know you have probably lived a perfect life. You are always so optimistic… I wish I was as confident as you.” he admitted.

The other stared at him for a moment in silence before looking down at his hands with a bitter laugh.

“I...", he let out a deep sigh, rumbling his hair with his left hand "I understand... the depth of my privilege" and this time, he looked at him with a sad expression in his eyes Chanyeol had never seen there before "I have known it since I was very young, in fact, as my parents loved to remind me. All the things I was able to enjoy that other kids my age didn't get, and how my brother and I were supposed to be at the level for it", he smiled downheartedly to the floor, "He got the worst part of it, I guess, being the oldest. My father would follow him like a shadow."

He took a moment to continue, looking at the tree branches gently moving with the wind in the garden below.

".. But I would often wonder what was so wrong with myself, to not be enough to keep my parents happy. I did not want to become a lawyer like my brother, and lacked the motivation to be a doctor like my father wanted. I always knew I would find my way in the arts. But I was not a good enough painter to be an artist. Not good enough at piano to be a musician. So I've always tried to work hard to make up for it. Push myself to study to a point where I believed my accomplishments would be enough.

I got into Seoul National like my brother before me, although to follow a different path, and I believe that was the first time I saw my mother genuinely smile back at me. But they were even more thrilled to brag to their friends about it when my graduation came.

I wanted to pursue what excited me. I had met some amazing people at university, trustworthy friends who didn't care about money or social status, whom I never thought I would meet or deserve. That understood and cared about me as I cared about them."

Chanyeol could see the glint of tears in the corner of Baekhyun's eyes as he said those words.

"However, I wanted to breathe for a while from everything here. So when I saw the opportunity to study for that Masters abroad, I was hesitant at first, I thought Kyungsoo and Sehun would be sad we would not be able to see each other in years. But when I told them they said I would be a fool not to take it, and motivated me to go for it. So I did.

Living in England for 3 years allowed me to not only grow in my career and get the best of it, but to broaden my horizon. I got the knowledge that there was so much more to the world than wealth, and social classes that made individuals step above each other, competing in between for success. I got to travel around the U.K and Europe a lot and sure, everywhere I went I would find those kinds of people. But I would just ignore them. I learned to mingle between them, not taking part in their play pretend. That's how I mastered the art of work connections. After all, I've witnessed enough hypocrisy and the ugly side of 'good society' too well to understand how it works. I have lived in it all my life."

The older man rubbed his hands in his eyes and gave the younger a side smile. And Chanyeol just stared at him, in silence.

“Wow, I… had not revisited those memories in a very long time. I guess… I was able to recognize my younger self in your words. And I find it ironic how we have lived completely different lives, but seem to have ended up on a similar boat somehow.”

Baekhyun reached to rub a tear that had made its way down Chanyeol’s cheek, speaking up again in a calm voice.

“I went to see a therapist for some time, and she helped me realize it’s okay to push yourself to reach goals but not if it destroys who you are in the process. I understood I should look towards the world around me like a myriad of open possibilities. Realize my worth, the fact I have no one else to please but myself, and show it with confidence. That things would not always go the way we planned them, but I will be able to face them.”

The older caressed the blonde’s hand with his soft fingers.

“And I would be happy if you could achieve the same. I know a few contacts… and I’d pay for it… if you feel comfortable with going to therapy.”

Chanyeol stared at him for a moment before he replied, voice merely a whisper.

“I have never considered that before… but I guess… I could.”

Baekhyun hugged him tightly again and kissed his head, and the younger could feel the other’s heartbeat pounding loudly on his chest. They remained there, hugging for what felt like hours, enclosed in their own world. And after they separated, they went to sleep on Baekhyun’s bed.

-.-.-.-

He didn’t know exactly when their friendship had turned like this, but Baekhyun would have never expected to be pulled like that towards a magnetic force as strong as Chanyeol.

It had become a routine for them to sleep together on the same bed, but neither dared to say anything.

Were they still friends or were they more now? It was a blurry line.

Chanyeol was like a breath of fresh air, a comfortable force he got to come home to every day. His heart was so pure… and Baekhyun did not know if he deserved it, but could not help to fall in love with him.

He didn’t know yet if the things he felt when he was around him, his feelings, were reciprocated, so he did not make the first move consciously.

It was out of impulse.

The leaves on the trees outside were turning brown, and they had been cuddling on the bed, Chanyeol’s fluffy tail wrapped around him. When Baekhyun turned to see the younger’s face.

His cheekbones, the dimple on his cheek, his plush lips…he was so beautiful, and, at that moment, he wanted nothing more than to kiss him.

So he did.

He grabbed the other’s cheek with one hand and kissed him full on the lips. It was fleeting, but his lips were soft

The younger froze under his touch, and Baekhyun realized what he had done, pulling apart to see Chanyeol’s eyes.

“I’m sorry, Chanyeollie…” he mumbled

“It’s okay.” Chanyeol’s eyes were soft when he replied in a deep voice “I want to kiss you too”

So Baekhyun kissed him again, deeper this time. And again, and again, and he felt like he was floating. He slowly pushed Chanyeol against the pillows, placing himself above him; and his tongue reached inside the younger’s lips, hesitantly asking for access, which was granted. He let go and they kissed until they were both left gasping for air.

When they finally pulled apart, breathing heavily, both of their cheeks flushed, Chanyeol spoke, staring up at him shyly.

“That was something I had never… done before, but wanted to”

Baekhyun caressed his cheek and felt it was about time to finally tell him what he had realized so long ago.

“I love you, Chanyeol” he dropped

And Chanyeol stared back at him, eyes huge in surprise for a moment before they softened.

“Hyung, I…” he started shyly. And Baekhyun braced himself for what was to come. “I love you too” the blonde finished “I have… for a while now. I never thought you would ever feel the same way.”

It was Baekhyun’s turn to be surprised now, and he grabbed Chanyeol’s face again.

“No. I do. I love you… you are so amazing and I… I thought you did not feel the same.”

After he said that, Chanyeol raised his head and gave him a small peck on the lips.

“I have been such a fool, then.” Baekhyun added, smiling now. And the other returned the smile.

-.-.-.-

Their relationship started awkwardly at first, with shy glances and laughs. They had already been sharing almost everything at that point, so the only really new thing was kisses. And there were a lot more hugs and cuddles as well.

But soon they got used to it, establishing a calm routine.

They went out for a walk the afternoon of Halloween, everywhere you turned the leaves on the trees had changed to different shades of reds and browns. Baekhyun was firmly holding Chanyeol’s hand in his, and the hybrid could feel the warmth from where their bodies connected.

Chill wind had been starting to blow so Baekhyun had taken Chanyeol downtown to buy warmer clothing, and he had come back with jumpers and cardigans of plenty of different colours. So the catboy was wearing his favourite soft wool jumper now, of a cotton candy pink, which Baekhyun had told him made him look like the sugar plum fairy. While Baekhyun was dressed in a long, brown coat which blended nicely with their surroundings.

Despite the festivities that day, the neighbourhood was calm, a few pedestrians passing by, the only sounds coming from a raven on a fence nearby. Chanyeol had gone out in his original hybrid form; he liked Halloween because it was the only day he didn’t have to hide his cat side and was able to blend in, no one would bat an eye.

So they had been quietly strolling, Chanyeol’s ears and tail in full display, when they were approached by a small girl dressed as a mermaid.

“Look, mom, a cat!” she exclaimed in excitement, bright red locks of her wig shaking as she jumped, looking at the catboy “You are so pretty, oppa. I like pink too.”

Chanyeol was surprised, blushing deeply, but managed to give her a shy smile.

“You are a pretty mermaid too”

She giggled. “Can I touch your tail?” she asked

And Chanyeol nodded, letting her pet it, with fascination in her eyes.

Then, a woman came chasing after the girl, out of breath.

“Yerim! I’m so sorry, she is like that, just runs away like this…” she explained, taking the girl’s hand.

“It’s okay, there’s no need to apologize” the hybrid reassured and the woman bowed, taking the girl with her.

“Mom, his tail was sooo soft and fluffy!” they heard the girl said as they kept walking.

Baekhyun was looking at him amused with a glint in his eyes, smiling a rectangular smile,

“Yes, you are so pretty”

And Chanyeol felt himself melting on the spot.

-.-.-.-

Sometimes their kisses got heated, but they had not gone beyond that yet and Baekhyun had not pressured him to. Although the hybrid could tell it required the older a lot of self-restraint.

They had talked about it before and Baekhyun had told Chanyeol he could go at his own pace, and choose the times he felt the most comfortable with.

But neither of them had expected that the time they went beyond would come sooner rather than later, when Chanyeol’s heat awakened.

The temperature had gotten steadily lower, so they were cuddling above the large sofa by the fireplace, on Baekhyun’s day off. Chanyeol had gotten the habit of snuggling close to breathe in Baekhyun's scent, for he loved the comfort it brought. It smelled of his perfume and of him.

The brunette started petting the blonde’s ears steadily, so the catboy started purring. It had become usual for them.

But this time, Baekhyun’s lips held a special appeal to Chanyeol, so he moved to sit on his lap, legs straddling around him, and began to kiss him slowly.

The hybrid could feel the wet warmth of the older’s mouth on his, but he wanted more of it so he opened his lips to let the other’s tongue enter. Baekhyun quickly complied, moving his hands up and down the younger’s broad back.

Neither of them realized when the kiss turned passionate. The older bit Chanyeol’s bottom lip before sucking on it, which made the blonde let out a choked whimper, fisting the collar of his shirt.

“Hyung…” the catboy managed to sigh in between the kiss.

And the words seemed to awaken something in Baekhyun, because the older suddenly pushed him against the sofa, getting on top of him.

So Chanyeol was pressed against the surface with Baekhyun in between his legs; but instead of wanting to close them, he felt the need to spread them even further apart, to be able to feel Baekhyun closer, so he did.

The brunette’s kisses started trailing down his neck and the blonde wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

They were so close Chanyeol could feel Baekhyun's bulge growing against his own through their clothed groins, until he lifted his legs out of instinct and felt it pressing directly against his ass. It felt so good, so he let out a choked moan.

Baekhyun seemed to feel it too because he started thrusting forward, and Chanyeol moaned even louder, wrapping his legs and tail around the other's torso.

At that moment the catboy began to feel something wet dripping down inside his underwear, and he realized it came from his ass, surprising him. He had never felt so hot like this before, it was as though a flame had ignited inside of him and it was all-consuming.

He loved the sensation of being beneath Baekhyun like this, his hard-on pounding against his ass, hot mouth on his and breathing heavily together. It felt so right, he wanted more of it… he wanted Baekhyun and the yearning was driving him mad.

Chanyeol had known that when a cat reached a certain age of maturity, its body would start changing to accommodate a partner to mate with. But as he was a hybrid, a rare magical exception, he had not known how his body was going to behave when he reached his own sexual maturity.

He was male so he was sure he was not able to conceive; but yet his entrance was producing self-lubrication, so certainly he was meant to receive a mating partner.

And he wanted Baekhyun to touch him there; the friction he was able to get through Baekhyun’s clothed crotch was not enough. Baekhyun’s masculine smell was all over him now, but he wanted more of it, he wanted a scent of a different kind.

“Baek- Baekhyun-hyung…” he meowed now as the other continued to dry hump him.

The man stopped at these words, pulling apart to look him in the eyes, out of breath. His cheeks were flushed and messy brown locks fell over his forehead.

“Yeollie…”

As Chanyeol was able to get his broken voice back, he whispered.

“I- I’m ready now…I love you… I want you.”

The brunette looked at him with a dark expression, but the hybrid could see the hesitation.

“Are- Are you sure? Chanyeol… it will be your first time and I…” he started, voice coarse. But the other cut him off, a finger on his lips.

“I trust you” he sighed

And Baekhyun seemed to understand, the younger could feel the tension in his shoulders giving in, and outer restraints crumbling down.

“Let’s go to the bed…” the other’s hot breath brushed his ear

When they disentangled their limbs, the hybrid missed the other’s warmth, so he hastily kissed him again as soon as they got up, putting his arms around the shorter man’s shoulders.

They kissed messily on their way to Baekhyun’s room, giving free way for their hands to roam around each other’s body, Baekhyun getting a firm hold of Chanyeol’s waist with one hand while grabbing his ass with the other.

As soon as they reached the bedroom, the older guided him to the bed, carefully placing him above the soft covers.

Baekhyun observed as Chanyeol lied panting on his bed, hair tousled and white oversized t-shirt wrinkled by the movement, long legs covered by his favourite pair of ripped jeans, which exposed his knees. His soft tail was moving nervously on the side.

He looked so beautiful he was almost afraid of disrupting the scene. Almost. For his lust-clouded brain wanted nothing more than to get rid of his clothes and drown in his body, fuck him so hard they would both lose conscience.

The older placed his hands on Chanyeol’s ankles, spreading his legs apart to kneel in between. He gave the male on the bed a comforting glance.

“Don’t worry, Chanyeollie, I’ll take care of you. You’ll just need to lay back and relax.”

He said those words before he kissed him again, stroking both sides of his waist with his thumbs, lifting the hem of the hybrid’s t-shirt to help him take it off. Having done so, he went on to unzip the blonde’s jeans to tuck them out as well. And the other willingly complied, lifting his legs and moving his tail to the side to let Baekhyun get rid of the trousers completely, tossing them to the floor after.

Baekhyun was already unbuttoning his own shirt and unbuckling his belt, to get rid of his pants once and for all. Once they were both in their underwear, he stopped to admire the male in front of him and it was as if time had been frozen.

Chanyeol had a beautiful body. His chest and shoulders were broad, and they extended on to visibly muscled arms, which the older approached to caress. His waist was slender and his stomach was firm to the touch. And Baekhyun’s hands trailed down even more, to his wide hips.

The skin on his legs was smooth under the brunette’s fingers, and his touch went down the long, pale limbs, caressing back to squeeze the plump thighs, which made the catboy shiver.

Even though they lived together, he had not seen the other naked before. Just shirtless a couple of times, enough to know he had an athletic body, but not much more. Chanyeol had been too embarrassed about it.

So seeing the other male completely bare in front of him like this was captivating. He looked so vulnerable yet decided at the same time; Baekhyun knew he was wrapped around the catboy’s finger.

“Hyung, please don’t stare at me like that, it makes me nervous…“, the hybrid said in embarrassment, snowy ears moving “I know I’m not that remarkable…”

“Are you mad?” the older replied, “You are gorgeous, Chanyeol. Like a gift from the universe which landed on my garden by surprise, and I’m not giving you back”

The younger stared back at him, eyes unsure; and Baekhyun tucked a loose lock of hair behind the other’s ear, before he gave him a tender kiss.

He was determined to let the catboy know how much he loved every part of him.

The kiss soon got heated again, their tongues swirling, which got both of them panting. Baekhyun parted from the kiss to suck at Chanyeol’s lower lip, biting it afterwards. The younger let out a moan which was soon muffled when the elder’s tongue slipped deep inside his mouth again.

Baekhyun was going hard now, grabbing the back of hybrid’s head to keep him close, and Chanyeol was having trouble to keep up with it, a thread of drool falling out from their wet kiss, into his chin.

This made the older part from his mouth to trace down his cheeks, kissing his ears and whispering in them “You are so pretty, Yeollie…”

He went back to kiss up to his eyes and forehead, muttering

“Your eyes are beautiful…”

Then he kissed back to his lips, whispering above them “Your lips are like cherries”.

He still held the back of the blonde’s head with one hand as he traced to kiss and bite down his neck, the younger turned his head to the side, granting him better access to it. As he had moved closer, his crotch was grazing above Chanyeol’s own now, with just their boxers in between.

He could feel the younger’s hard-on pressing against his, so he rolled his hips forward. The sudden movement made the younger let out a whimper. So he repeated the action, with more force this time, increasing the friction.

“Hyung…” Chanyeol moaned loudly

Baekhyun smiled at the glorious sound, sucking hard on the tender skin as he continued to roll his hips to meet Chanyeol’s still- clothed bulge. Soon, the hybrid moved to change the angle and they were back at how they had been in the living room. Only this time, the fabric was so thin the sensation was more vivid.

The feeling of it and the other male’s moans encouraged Baekhyun to keep doing it, moaning and grunting himself now.

He only stopped as his kisses reached Chanyeol’s shoulders, and he wanted to go on kissing the rest of his body. The catboy was breathless.

So the older kissed down his chest, leaving a trail of saliva along the way, and caught one of Chanyeol’s hard nipples with his mouth while he rubbed the other with his fingers.

“Ahh it feels… good…”

Chanyeol’s words sent a jolt of arousal to Baekhyun’s cock. He changed to lick the other nipple, before he moved further down to kiss his flat belly.

“I love your belly” he whispered in between kisses

Once he reached the hem of his boxers, he kissed above his bulge and onto his thighs. The other male let out a sob.

As he took his sweet time to kiss and squeeze the soft thighs, he spoke once more in a coarse voice.

“Your legs drive me insane…” he breathed above the skin

“Please m-mark them…” the hybrid sighed now

Baekhyun raised his head to meet Chanyeol’s half-lidded eyes at these words.

“Can I mark them?”

“Yes, please”

It was merely a whisper, but Baekhyun heard it.

“As you say”

And he went on to suck and bite harshly at the sensitive skin, licking it afterwards to relieve the pain, watching it as it reddened. He repeated this on both thighs, lifting the limbs to reach under.

Once he felt was enough, he took a moment to appreciate his work, a good few red marks scattered across Chanyeol’s thighs, a sense of pride on his chest.

“Finally, I can’t make you wait any longer” he acknowledged, massaging above Chanyeol’s erection in his boxers, and proceeded to pull the hem, taking them off the hybrid and carelessly tossing them aside.

But he wasn’t prepared for the sight in front of him.

The catboy’s erection was on full display now, the tip glowing with precum. But there was another shimmer that caught Baekhyun’s attention, this time in the younger’s asscheeks. So he firmly spread them apart, feeling them wet under his palms.

The wetness was coming out of Chanyeol’s hole.

It was a thick, translucent liquid and it steadily dripped down in between his ass and unto the bed, pooling there.

He turned to look at Chanyeol with questioning eyes and then back at the soaking wet entrance. The hybrid’s cheeks flushed, looking away before he spoke.

“I… I can self lubricate… I can’t control it” he said softly, refusing to meet Baekhyun’s eyes. “It’s my slick”

Baekhyun stared as the slick poured out, glistening, and rubbed the entrance with his hand, feeling the younger whimper at the contact, and brought his wet fingers to his mouth to taste the clear liquid. It had a slightly sweet taste to it, not too striking, but it was pleasant, unlike anything he had ever tasted before.

He had always been careful and used lube with previous partners, but this was something new, and it came as an exciting surprise.

And he wanted to taste more of it, wanted to see how much he could get out of Chanyeol’s body. He had intended to finger him first to stretch him out for what was to come, but the sight in front of him looked so appealing he was going to eat him out instead, feel the younger’s body tremble at his ministrations.

Chanyeol flinched as he firmly grabbed his thighs to spread his legs even more, allowing him more access, and went down on him, licking a long stripe of slick out of his hole.

The catboy seemed taken by surprise at the sudden sensation, letting out a long moan, squirming and trying to move out of reflex, but Baekhyun’s reassuring hands on his legs held him in place.

The older continued to lick and suck at the wet entrance, enjoying the continuous flow of lubrication coming out in waves. Every time he licked it clean, it was wet again. He inserted his tongue in and out of the ring of muscles, going deeper; while the younger continued to moan and tremble, he had become a moaning mess now, firmly grabbing the sheets underneath.

“Ba-Baekh- a-aahhh... nghh… Baekhyun…”

Baekhyun was too focused on devouring him, on the way the other’s body was soft and pliant under him, it took a while for him to get out of his stupor and look at the hybrid’s face, realizing he was driving Chanyeol to the edge of release just with his tongue, so he reluctantly forced himself to stop. This earned him a confused whimper of complaint.

“Shhh Yeollie, it’s okay” he cooed, approaching to caress the back of the other’s neck, whispering in his ear, out of breath “I’m going to insert my fingers inside you now, alright? It might feel a little uncomfortable at first, but it will soon feel good”

He took one glance at the hybrid’s blushing face, his eyes were half-lidded and he was out of breath too, but he still nodded.

So the brunette accommodated between his legs and brought his fingers back at the spread asscheeks, getting them wet before rubbing a circle around Chanyeol’s hole again, feeling it flutter under his touch, and carefully inserted one long digit inside.

The younger tensed at the intrusion for a moment, but then Baekhyun saw as he visibly relaxed again, so he started to slide it in and out of him.

The younger was mewling, trying to form a cohesive sentence.

“H-Hyung… it’s- not…enough… please m-more” he pleaded in a broken voice

And Baekhyun complied, adding one more finger inside, and then another, and soon observed as the hybrid took his long fingers whole, moaning and shaking, starting to roll his hips to meet the pace of Baekhyun’s digits sliding in and out.

The older opened and curved his fingers inside Chanyeol’s tight walls to stretch him as much as he could; and when he hit his prostate, the catboy’s moans reached a high-pitch.

“Yes, h-hyung. There, please”

Baekhyun slowed down for a moment.

“Where, Yeollie?” he teasingly asked, hitting that spot again, looking directly at stormy blue eyes.

“T-there… yes p-please” the blonde managed to say

Baekhyun hummed appreciatively, caressing his soft thigh.

“You’re so eager, baby. It’s your first time but you’re taking my fingers so well” he approached to whisper in the younger’s ear “they fit inside you just right”

And the younger male shivered at the praise, his head on the side.

Baekhyun saw the hybrid’s unattended cock standing hard above his belly, and grabbed it with his free hand, sliding his thumb around the head. This made the catboy breathe in harshly.

Then, he started to stroke his length at the same pace as he continued fingering him, which made the younger lose it.

Chanyeol had started to cry now, letting out hiccups in between loud moans, and Baekhyun took a moment to watch him as he drifted into oblivion. The younger’s eyes were glassy and unfocused, and they were shedding tears which trailed down his blushed cheeks, into his open lips. These were red and swollen and the brunette thought about kissing them once again.

He looked like a delicate piece of art, one whose worth was immeasurable. One that was impossible to compare to anyone else. He was his boyfriend, only his to love, and his body was yearning for him. He could have anyone else but he chose Baekhyun, and Baekhyun thought he was so lucky he might be dreaming.

The shorter male was panting too, drops of sweat falling on his forehead. Having Chanyeol like this aroused him to the point his cock was throbbing, painfully hard inside his boxers, demanding attention. But he would take care of it later. Now, he was determined to make his boyfriend come.

He came closer to the hybrid’s face to kiss him again, starting a messy kiss and a brief moment passed before the other released in his hand, hot white staining his stomach and Baekhyun’s hand. The brunette stroked him until he finished his orgasm.

They took a moment to catch their breaths.

Chanyeol took a while to recover, as Baekhyun showered his face with kisses.

He felt he was floating in a cloud, the sensation was new and he thought that maybe that was it, his heat had gone and he wouldn’t need the older’s cock inside of him for now.

But as the moments passed and his breath had settled again, he felt something inside wash over with full force. He was suddenly aroused again and his dick was hardening, a new wave of lubrication flowing out of him.

This time, however, the sensation had come back even stronger. He felt a hunger he had never experienced before. His insides were melting, yearning to be touched and filled by Baekhyun, his Baekhyun.

The older had stood up while Chanyeol still laid on the bed, and the younger saw as he took off his boxers and his erection sprung free.

His cock was of a considerable size, thick and the head was dark with arousal, gleaming. It looked tempting, and he wondered what it would taste like, if it would fit inside his ass; and if so, how it would feel like to be taken that way…

These thoughts made him blush immediately but the truth was: once he had caught sight of it, he couldn’t look away.

So he kept staring as the brunette started masturbating and couldn’t hold back a sob.

He wanted Baekhyun’s cock inside of him, he realized with a tremble; he wanted it so bad he started whimpering.

Something that didn’t go unnoticed, as he saw as the other male looked back at the sound.

“W-what’s wrong, baby?”

Chanyeol managed to sit up from his position and kneel on the bed, his snowy tail moving anxiously behind him.

“Baekhyun h-hyung, you don’t need to do that. I-“

The brunette approached to cup his face. So the taller only pleaded the best way he could without choking on his words.

“Take me instead”

Brown eyes examined his face, looking for signs of hesitation but seemed to not find any because he replied.

“I don’t want to tire you… do you feel ready yet?”

The blonde nodded, so the brunette kissed his forehead softly and reached out to the bed drawer to take a packet of condoms. But as soon as he saw this, Chanyeol caught his hand, stopping him from opening the small plastic.

“No. I… want to be filled by you. Please”

The catboy noticed the understanding in the shorter man’s eyes as he took in the situation and nodded, leaving the packet aside.

Baekhyun went on to kiss him then, pushing him back to the bed, and this time Chanyeol could feel the warmth of his boyfriend’s skin directly on his. The older’s hard on pushing against his ass, and his own erection colliding with his boyfriend’s stomach.

He didn’t need to explain more to him, because there was something in Chanyeol that instinctively knew. His docile nature welcomed the man in front of him to live in his home, the one they had built together. He was already his, after all.

So, as he laid back on soft pillows and spread his legs wide, Chanyeol felt exposed, but the trust he had for Baekhyun allowed him to do however he pleased.

The fire inside of him was content to be like this, and when he felt strong hands holding down his hips, he was purring. He was able to feel his boyfriend’s member rubbing above his entrance now, and he let out a sigh, holding back a moan.

When the older addressed him again, he looked back at him through his eyelashes. Baekhyun looked like he was struggling to hold back too, face flushed and eyes unfocused.

“I will go inside now… As you are a virgin, it might be a bit uncomfortable at first, so please tell me when I can keep going”

As Chanyeol turned to look at the dim ceiling lights he felt the head of Baekhyun’s cock go into him, slowly sliding until his whole length was inside.

He couldn’t help but let in a breath, his inner walls were stretching even more than he had ever thought possible, and they were clenching around the intrusion. The preparation had made him ready but he still found the words to be true.

He felt a jab of pain bolt through him at first, but, as it passed, it felt strange. His clouded mind was having trouble to choose whether the sensation was uncomfortable or relief for yearning held-in too long.

The hybrid turned his gaze back to the man kneeling above him, panting. Loose brown locks were falling above his eyes, sticking to his temples with sweat, and he was returning the gaze with a dark expression.

He moved forward to rest his forehead against Chanyeol’s, sighing.

“Fuck, you’re so tight, Yeollie…”, the younger could feel his boyfriend’s hot, unstable breath against his face, “Tell me how do you feel?”

A few moments passed before he got used to the sensation and felt a wave of need wash over him again, his walls clenching around Baekhyun’s throbbing cock, more slick coming out. So he managed to speak in a trembling tone.

“I- I’m okay. Please move, I n-need it.”

The brunette gave him a peck on the lips before starting to move, getting out and thrusting back inside at a slow pace.

And the feeling was so striking tears accumulated in his eyes, making his vision blurry. Soon, it wasn’t enough.

“Baek- hahh Baekhyunie m-more p-please” he purred

He could feel his boyfriend’s stare on him, but he couldn’t focus. Suddenly, Baekhyun grabbed the back of his knees, lifting his legs even more to change the angle. He felt as the elder’s pace accelerated, and the blonde instinctively wrapped his long limbs and tail around the man’s lower back.

“Baby, you… you’re going to be the death of me” his voice was rough at the edges as he started thrusting harder.

It hit deeper this time and Chanyeol threw his head against the pillow, his back arching, no longer able to control his loud moans.

Baekhyun moved forward, his hands leaving his waist to firmly grab the catboy’s wrists on both sides of his head, pinning him against the bed. He started kissing his neck and the hybrid was able to feel the older’s hot breath lingering above the tender skin there.

“You’re so perfect, Chanyeollie,” he groaned, “so sweet and… you taste sweet too”

He said those last words on Chanyeol’s ears, and the praise made him shiver. As the brunette thrust harder, the younger could feel his thick length slam against his prostate.

Soon, he found himself a whimpering mess, his entire body shaking, thrashing under Baekhyun.

He wanted it that way, he thought, to feel Baekhyun’s weight on top and his scent all over him.

Even though it was almost winter the atmosphere inside the room felt suffocating; the only noises that could be heard were their moans and the squelching sound of Baekhyun’s cock slamming in and out of Chanyeol’s wet hole.

His boyfriend raised his head to look at him again and Chanyeol shifted to meet his gaze. The tears in his eyes reflected the lights, making the other male’s figure appear surrounded by a bright halo, and Chanyeol thought he had never looked more handsome.

The hybrid was letting out mewls in between long moans now.

The pleasure was overwhelming, and he was beyond gone at this point, just letting Baekhyun handle him however he wanted. He always loved it when the man took charge, to receive his attention and care, but his heat somehow made him love it even more.

Like this, he was able to feel him closer than ever before.

“I love you, Yeol.” his boyfriend’s breathy voice above him was filled with affection.

Chanyeol managed to reply, deep voice merely a whisper

“I love y-you too”

And, with this, Baekhyun freed his wrists, supporting himself on both sides of his head instead, and the catboy immediately went on to wrap his arms around his neck, bringing him in for a messy kiss.

No more than a few moments passed before he was ejaculating again, his moans muffled by the brunette’s mouth on his, inner walls clenching harder around the older’s length.

Baekhyun kept thrusting at the same pace and soon found his release himself, and Chanyeol felt as his insides were filled with hot spurts of the older’s essence. His boyfriend rode out his orgasm, hips rolling forward to meet the younger’s ass, pace slowly decreasing until he finally stopped.

They laid there for a while, breathing heavily, their bodies still connected and Chanyeol’s arms wrapped tightly around Baekhyun’s back. It was such an intimate feeling, to be like this with the man he loved, nothing he had ever experienced compared to it.

He felt as if they were floating inside a glass aquarium where nothing outside could reach, only Baekhyun and he existed, and it was filled with warmth and serenity.

The older slowly pulled out of him, and he sighed, missing the fullness, but was comforted by a kiss.

He felt so at peace, he faintly heard when his boyfriend told him he was going to the bathroom. And when he came back, barely noticed him wiping his body with a warm towel, letting out a yawn before smiling, eyelids droopy with tiredness.

He managed to register as Baekhyun carefully placed him under soft covers before sleep passed over him.

***

The following days of his heat were spent like that, with Chanyeol clinging to the shorter male at breakfast and dinner, asking to be petted, and purring when he received the attention he craved.

Surely, the taller had noticed Baekhyun looking a bit tired, having pending work to do he had pushed forward in his schedule to take care of Chanyeol instead.

So in his day off, the catboy had gathered the will to not pester him. With the excuse he was already feeling much better, he left him space to work on his stuff and stubbornly distracted himself at the tallest part of the house, the painting room in the attic.

He had intended to put to good use the few lessons the brunette had given him about painting, but as he sat there in front of the blank canvas with a brush in his hand, he found himself distractedly looking at the view outside the window instead. The bright colours of late afternoon mixed in the sky, transforming as the sun started to set.

Chanyeol had been well with Baekhyun’s attentive care during his heat but it still wasn’t over, and that day without the other’s company had left him feeling extra needy. He couldn’t control it, he just wanted the elder to touch him again.

As he let himself drift inside his thoughts he felt a sudden wave of lubrication flow out of him.

 _“Not now”_ he thought desperately.

But he couldn’t fool his own body.

He let himself think about his boyfriend’s scent and the want was so strong he wasn’t able to focus on anything else.

All of a sudden, he was leaving everything and going down the small stairs, walking back to Baekhyun’s room. And, as soon as he reached the place, he started to purr, tail swinging with content.

As in a trance, he started to strip out of all his clothes. His skin was burning, so he left them on the floor, reaching out to his boyfriend’s wardrobe to select his favourite piece: a beige oversized jumper.

He put it on, sighing as the soft fabric grazed his bare skin, the comforting smell making him smile. It covered his torso but barely reached his thighs, leaving most of his legs exposed.

Chanyeol didn’t know why but his feet were suddenly taking him downstairs.

Baekhyun was sitting with his laptop in the living room, most likely working on his new project. When he noticed the taller walk into the dining room, he gave him a glance and smiled, returning his focus to the laptop screen.

The catboy was cautious by nature, but his feelings for Baekhyun along with his heat seemed to have given free way to his bolder side.

Chanyeol paced around the dining room and spared another glance to the brunette, his tail going side by side in a constant flow. He stopped at the side of the dining table and slowly laid his upper body down onto the cold surface, stretching his arms and swiftly laying his head to face the other man, palms resting above the table. Suddenly, he called.

“Baekhyunie hyung…”

The elder looked up again and this time his gaze remained. He couldn’t help but stare, eyes fixed on the image in front of him. Chanyeol was half-lying above the dining table, the jumper revealing his thighs and beautiful long legs. His furry ears were swivelling slowly while he looked at him with half-lidded eyes, cheeks a bright shade of pink.

“Yeol…” it came out raspy, so he cleared his throat, “Chanyeollie…” he started again when he was interrupted.

“Baekhyunie… do I look pretty like this?” the tone was mellow, a bit more than a whisper.

The hybrid shifted his legs slowly, stretching a bit more so the edge of the sweater fell above the curve of his ass, his tail swinging curiously. Baekhyun was trying to find the words when he was interrupted again. The blonde boy stared back at him while his fingers played above the edge of the table.

“Do you want to fuck me?” he breathed out, sighing, “I want you to touch me.” he pleaded, eyes glowing with the dark gold of the last rays of sunlight, as the day slowly gave way to the night.

Baekhyun’s expression was unreadable, his gaze growing darker.

“I’m really wet. Please touch me, Baekhyunie,” he said, as his hands continued to shift; until he clawed the surface. “I need you.”

The older man felt all the blood in his body rush down to his lower area. Only now he noticed he was gaping so he pursed his lips. Reluctantly, he cut their eye contact to close his laptop, tossing it aside. He stood up slowly as a shiver shook through his spine.

He approached the blonde with cautious steps, not wanting to reveal his half hard-on. The taller’s voice still echoing through his mind.

Chanyeol observed him as he walked across the living room, a soft but intrigued expression in his eyes.

Once Baekhyun was standing in front of him, he spoke again.

“Yeol,” his voice was low, “I do wish to touch you but I need to make sure it is what you truly want. Is it?” he placed a tentative hand on the younger’s hip.

The taller boy blushed a darker shade and replied.

“Yes, please.”

“Perhaps we could go to the bedroom fir-” Baekhyun answered, hesitantly.

“No, Baekhyunie. Here.”

Suddenly, the taller moved his arms back and lifted the hem of the jumper, revealing his bare ass for Baekhyun’s eyes, who took a step forward to stand directly behind the hybrid.

After one last glance at Chanyeol’s pleading expression, he placed both palms to the younger’s cheeks to spread them apart, revealing the hole in between. Which was wet and leaking, a thin line of slick falling down a plump thigh.

He carefully caressed the puckered ring with the tip of his index finger, and felt it pulsating under his touch. Chanyeol gasped loudly, so Baekhyun ran his finger up and down the crack, smearing the slick, humming appreciatively.

He shoved away the thought to run to his bedroom and get a bottle of lube, remembering the younger did not need it. He spoke up again.

“Baby, so now I’m going to finger you to spread you out a bit. How does that sound?”

Chanyeol managed to nod, squirming to rest his chest more comfortably above the table.

Baekhyun slowly inserted one long digit inside the hybrid and began to move, soft walls welcoming him with a warm embrace. The taller was trembling, sighing shakily with his nails firmly clawing the edge. As Baekhyun inserted more fingers, Chanyeol’s breathing accelerated along with the pace, high-pitched moans escaping his mouth.

Extreme arousal made the cat boy produce a considerable amount of slick. He could only moan shakily while Baekhyun moved long fingers in and out of his clenching hole.

The younger male turned his head towards him, panting. His cheeks were flushed a deep shade of red and sweat glistened on his forehead; resting locks of pale hair almost covered his eyes. Dilated cat pupils were filled with tears, and after an especially hard hit to his prostate, one tear fell down, slowly making its way to his open mouth.

His hole was so wet, the hard thrusting of Baekhyun’s fingers made the slick drip down at a steady pace. The translucent liquid caught the ceiling lights, leaving behind a shimmering glow on Chanyeol’s inner thighs.

He was so beautiful like this; all soft angles and tender skin, with tight muscle underneath. Baekhyun carefully caressed the hybrid’s lower back with one hand while he continued fingering him with the other. The fluffy white tail laid still on the side. Chanyeol had closed his eyes, lost in pleasure, his moans fluctuating in an up and down tempo.

“You’re so pretty, Yeol, so good… Look how good you’re taking my fingers. Are you enjoying it?”

The younger’s plump lips quivered, so Baekhyun hovered over to grab a hold of his hair and give him a messy kiss, muffling a long mewl. Once their lips separated, Chanyeol opened his eyelids again and looked at the older, whose lust-filled eyes were staring back.

Suddenly, Baekhyun pulled his hand out of Chanyeol’s hole, which earned him a few desperate complaints.

And brought his fingers up to his mouth to lick the slick off of them. Having tasted it for the first time a couple of nights ago, on their first night together, it was still a new sensation he had not gotten used to yet. It was unique, and it was intoxicating.

Baekhyun found himself in a trance as he unzipped his own pants and pulled down his underwear to release his aching boner, the tip of his cock glistened with pre-cum. He then firmly grabbed both of the hybrid’s buttocks and positioned himself just above the swollen entrance. The older could feel the heat radiating from the male in front of him, in stark contrast to the cool ambience of the living room.

“Baek-Baekhyunie h-hyung…ahh nghh… please” Chanyeol managed to say in between hard breaths.

He then spread his legs further apart to give the older better access, eager. Baekhyun took it as a sign that he felt ready so he began to penetrate him slowly. As the head of his cock pushed inside the younger, both of them gasped for air. By the time the hot tightness had completely engulfed his length, Baekhyun was panting too.

The blonde went still for a while, breathing strained, and the brunette soothed his back with soft caresses and a kiss. A few moments passed and the hybrid eased himself above the table, with a pleasured moan.

Chanyeol was so wet and so tight, it drove Baekhyun mad. Thick beads of sweat fell down his temples and it took every ounce of self-control he had to not completely lose his mind and thrust into him blindly. He wanted to indulge in him, but he was going to make sure that it was safe first.

Baekhyun tightly held the cat hybrid by the waist and placed himself forward, pressing his chest to the other’s back and resting his forehead on his nape.

Slowly, he pulled out and thrust back in. He kept thrusting at a steady pace until he picked on a rhythm.

“Ahh Chanyeollie… you’re such a good baby, so eager…” Baekhyun breathed out with a low voice.

The male beneath moaned his name loudly, scratching the surface. He mumbled incoherent words.

“Yes, h-hyung… So good… Faster…”

It was certain both of them were enjoying it now, so suddenly Baekhyun stopped moving. Chanyeol’s breath hitched but could not manage to say a word.

The brunette moved his mouth closer to the blonde’s ear, and spoke in a soft and breathy tone, one hand caressing his lower back.

“Baby, I could go faster if you want… but you must ask for it nicely first, so I am sure I would not hurt you. Use your words, Yeollie…”

He knew the younger loved the endearing name, he could feel him shiver under his palm. Baekhyun pulled out of Chanyeol, only the tip touching his entrance now.

The hybrid found his voice, whispering shakily.

“Hy-ung, p-please. Please fuck me h-harder. Faster. I c-can take it.”

Baekhyun felt his member twitch achingly at the words. So he hummed, pleased.

“You’re so good to me, Yeollie. Your wish is my command.”

The older thrust inside the tight heat again. This time increasing the speed, breathing heavily in between each hard push forward.

Soon they got caught up on a frenetic rhythm, the younger’s knees had given up, barely holding him up, his body relying mainly on the firm hands which held his hips and the hard table surface beneath him. He could only whimper as he was pushed forward harder and harder.

The sky outside had gone dark. And the city had begun to light up, a palette of bright colours and soft lamp posts, making the shadows dance.

It was otherwise calm inside the house, the second floor was quiet. The only sounds were coming out of the dining room on the first floor, where the two men were messily entangled with each other. The one on top was moaning and breathing heavily, while the other was crying and shaking underneath him.

A high-pitched mewl cut through the air. The catboy had reached the peak of his heat. And he was on a cloud.

Chanyeol could feel Baekhyun’s cock’s veins throbbing inside him; filling him up to the brim and leaving him empty, only to come back again harder each time. He was so blissed out he had not realized he was purring, tail swaying.

At some point, his conscience had gotten blurry, as if his thoughts were shifting inside a fogged glass vase. All he could understand was how good it felt being under Baekhyun-hyung and receiving his attention and care. He could feel how the wetness dripped down his thighs, and the older’s breath on his nape, calling his name on a whisper.

They were so close he could smell the other’s perfume and… lust, emanating out of him in waves. Purring satisfied when he felt the brunette was getting closer to his release. He was, too.

He spoke up, broken voice merely a whisper.

“Your scent… is so good, Baekhyun hyung. Please fill me up with it, I wish to get scented by you again.”

It was true. Baekhyun’s natural scent felt calming and there was nothing he wanted more right now than get marked by him. He knew the older was not able to smell it, but since the first time they had made love, Chanyeol had smelled like him. It had now faded to a light, lingering essence.

But since his heat started, he had wanted to get as much of it as he could.

The hybrid clenched his walls around Baekhyun’s length, eagerly taking him as he reached his orgasm with a long moan. His head was laying on the side, pink coloured his face, and his fluffy ears were moving with content. His eyes were closed and loose tears drizzled down to his cherry red lips.

The man in front of him was utterly fascinating, and Baekhyun was mesmerized. The blonde whimpered softly for overstimulation as the brunette kept thrusting into him at an erratic pace, but he looked peacefully at ease.

Baekhyun soon reached his own release with a heavy grunt; hot white filling the taller’s insides. He kept the pace until the last drop of cum had gotten out, and finally stopped to catch his breath, placing his head on his lover’s neck, panting.

The living room remained silent, nothing but the sounds of their breaths. 

It took a while for both of them to settle again, both of their temples full of sweat and Baekhyun caressing Chanyeol’s back the entire time. He left behind a trail of kisses on his nape before getting out of him and felt the younger man shiver at the sensation.

“How are you feeling right now, Yeollie?” Baekhyun broke the silence with a coarse voice, reaching out to move a damp lock of hair out of the other’s forehead, his thumb brushing the skin.

The taller was staring back at him with heavy lids; Baekhyun could see dry traces of tears on his blushed cheeks, but his lips had a fond expression.

“Warm. Baekhyunie-hyung…” he started, before releasing a soft sigh, “you make me feel safe.”

Chanyeol’s hands were playing at the edge of the table, the hem of the sweater’s arms forming soft paws. His fluffy white tail was swaying back and forth, sometimes rolling around Baekhyun’s hips and disentangling.

Baekhyun now knew it meant Chanyeol was relaxed. He smiled softly at the lovely man in front and reached out to give him a slow kiss, placing his arms on his waist, making him turn around to face him completely.

The taller opened his mouth to welcome his tongue, which entered at the invitation. And wrapped his arms around the older’s neck, and his tail around his lower back. Chanyeol’s body was still hot from the sex they just had, and he felt the familiar warmth bubbling inside of him.

Baekhyun’s touch felt so good… if he wanted to make love to him again, he would receive him, he would cook for him, do the cleaning so he would come back to a shiny house every day too…

His conscious was still in a blur, but the edges of his mind were starting to clear off, so an obnoxious little voice inside his head reminded him this was his heat talking, so they should stop before they got carried on to more. He needed to hydrate himself and Baekhyun was fully human, so he needed rest too.

He sighed onto the kiss, their tongues twirling around, before he gathered the last bit of will he still got and parted again, giving the older one last peck. He smiled softly, a heavy blush still present on his cheeks, looking down to avoid meeting Baekhyun’s serious eyes.

“You are seriously so special, Chanyeol.” he heard Baekhyun say with a gentle tone. He knew he was being honest, but that did not mean he was more inclined to agree with him, “I wish you could see through my eyes…how special you are to me.”

At this, the catboy’s heart was filled with nothing else but love.

-.-.-.-

The remaining time of Chanyeol’s heat went between soft caresses and sweet whispers. And, when it was over, the bond between them had deepened.

They were both left with more questions about Chanyeol’s nature than ever, nonetheless.

“I believe we should seek the royal cat kingdom you mentioned… and ask them about you.” Baekhyun said one night.

And Chanyeol hesitated.

In all honesty, even if he had been curious for answers in the past, he had never tried to reach for them.

But now, things had changed. He was older and a lot of changes had taken place in his life. Maybe it was time to seek the truth about his origin.

***

Chanyeol figured the only way to find answers about his true nature was going to the heart of the Cat Kingdom itself, the Palace.

Now, it wasn’t like he hadn’t heard of it before. He had heard it mentioned a few times in conversations of random cats in the street, which he had eavesdropped out of curiosity. And he also held a vague memory of his parents mentioning it when he was an infant.

The Cat Kingdom had co-existed with the human realm for as long as history could be traced back, and it held connections in every part of society. In Korea, the hybrid knew, the felines had been present in every dynasty.

The majority of regular humans lived their entire lives without ever knowing about its existence, though, for the cats made sure to be very discreet about it. They would sometimes take part in human affairs, but most of the time they remained as silent watchers.

So Baekhyun and him prepared themselves to confront one of the folks from the other kingdom and question it about the way to request an audience with the king.

They chose the day before the younger’s twentieth birthday for it, in late November. By then, the cold had already set in, making the air flow with an icy kiss. So the older was wearing a long coat, while Chanyeol was wrapped around a large jacket with a big fluffy hood on, which was able to cover his cat ears.

He could’ve shifted into cat form completely and walked by Baekhyun’s side like that, but it would have prevented the human from taking part in the interaction too, and he didn’t want that. It was something crucial for him, so he wanted his boyfriend to be involved too, to count on him for support in case his own strength failed him.

Also, he intended to show part of his natural self so the creatures would recognize him for who he really was: a hybrid, even though it didn’t look like it at first.

They spent the morning walking down the neighbourhood’s streets, looking for a cat in every wall, garden or fence. A task which wasn’t too difficult on different weather; but this time of the year made most small animals seek shelter inside, trying to find warmth instead of roaming around the cold sidewalks.

Time passed like that, with them barely exchanging a word due to the chilly wind. Until suddenly, Chanyeol’s noticed something jump from a fence a few meters ahead out of the corner of his eye, cat pupils immediately followed the movement.

It was a fat cat with a thick coat of black and white fur, and it lazily strolled down the sidewalk from the other side of the road, going the opposite direction, its tail up in the air. The hybrid went alert, and he swiftly ran after the creature, managing to stop in front to confront it.

The feline was about to move around him, dedicating him an annoyed glance. When he noticed his cat elements, however, his gaze remained. And Chanyeol noticed a flicker of interest seemed to flash in his amber eyes.

“Hello, mister. Do you have a moment to talk? Please listen to me.”

The cat looked at him in silence for a moment; but then, as he realized he was part of their own, he spoke in a low voice.

“You’re a shapeshifter.” The feline seemed to hesitate, glancing at the empty road; but remained at the spot, choosing to sit instead “Huh, I’ve heard of your kind, but I’ve never seen one like you before with my own eyes.”

Suddenly Baekhyun reached him too, a bit out of breath from the run, and called from behind.

“Chanyeol-“

The creature seemed alert, but the hybrid reassured him.

“Don’t worry, he is with me.”

As Baekhyun noticed the situation, he stood beside the taller in silence; giving the cat a polite but awkward bow. The cat gave him a bored glance and looked back at Chanyeol.

“So, what is it you wish to say, shapeshifter?”

The blonde gulped, clearly trying to find the words to ask the question that had been bugging them all this time.

“I would appreciate it if you could tell me how to get to the Cat Kingdom; I know there are ways to enter. You might be busy so you don’t have to show me, but if you could tell me the instructions…”

Golden orbs were staring back at the hybrid with an unreadable expression.

“There are ways indeed, boy. I have to admit I’m surprised you don’t know about them, given your nature.”

Chanyeol hesitated for a bit, speaking again.

“It’s- It’s because of it I would like to go to the cat realm. I want to request an audience with the Royal Court.”

The chubby feline took a moment to reply

“You will need to go to the palace for that first, although I cannot assure you the court will be willing to discuss anything with you, as they are busy.” he said, licking his paw afterwards.

Baekhyun noticed the cat continued to address Chanyeol and seemed to ignore his presence there.

“Please tell us how we can get to the palace then” the brunette intervened, noticing his boyfriend’s nervousness.

“I don’t believe you would be welcomed there, human. Few of your kind are allowed inside, unless for crucial affairs” the small creature added, narrow pupils staring directly at him this time.

“We need to discuss important affairs, and he is with me, not on his own.” Chanyeol interrupted, taking his hand, a hint of defiance in his voice the older had never heard before.

The black-and-white cat stopped to analyze the hybrid with his amber eyes for a moment, but then seemed amused.

“I see…” he replied, the hint of curiosity in his voice “Well, there are various ways you can get to the Palace… but to go speak to the Court for an official hearing, you would have to access through the official way” he sentenced

“Where is that?” the blonde quickly asked

“Myojakdo, of course,” the feline said, “the portrait of the royal princes, it’s in your human National Museum I believe.”

Chanyeol turned to look at Baekhyun.

“I’ve heard of it before…” the older replied at the silent question

“It was painted by one of your own, who was part of our own too. An ally” the cat shook his ears looking at the hybrid now “All of his paintings are infused with our magic, but that one serves a specific purpose as a bridge between your kingdom and ours”

“How so?” the catboy questioned

“It’s a portal. If you have our blood, you’re allowed to enter. You’ll just need to find it, it has two cats and a tree full of sparrows, so I presume you’d not miss it”

The blonde nodded, thanking him.

“It was interesting to meet you, shapeshifter. Although not a good enough excuse to interrupt my morning meal. So, with your pardon.”

And with that, the creature gave them a polite nod and swiftly went on with his walk, going inside a large bush.

Together they managed to get to the National Museum of Korea, and Baekhyun used his contacts to get them a special pass, alleging he had been commissioned to go by his team. He never lied about work but these were special circumstances.

Once inside, they quickly walked around the large halls, past the visitors who were too focused on the pieces to pay them any attention. Baekhyun guided them directly to the exhibition they were looking for.

They were lucky the room the painting was exhibited at was almost empty that cold morning. So, slowly, they walked around and waited until the last person left.

Soon, they were standing in front of the object they had come for.

The art piece looked ancient, and, according to the informative plaque Chanyeol read below, it was from seventeenth-century Joseon. True to its name, it portrayed two cats: A black-and-white one sitting on the ground looking up at a brown tabby climbed on a tree, a flock of sparrows singing on the branches above.

“Ah, of course, I should’ve remembered him in an instant… Byun Sangbyeok, the painter whom I share a surname with.” Baekhyun said “So he was a cat kingdom ally… that makes a lot of sense now that I think about it,” he said, as he seemed to recall something.

Chanyeol looked back and forth between him and the painting, fidgeting nervously. His eyes must have looked worried because the older cupped his cheek, brushing his thumb to caress it.

“It will be alright. I’m by your side, Yeol”

And he calmed down, able to focus back on figuring out how the art piece in front served as a magical entrance.

“He said if you had cat blood it allowed you to enter…” the hybrid said, looking at the sides before stepping past the security cordon, approaching the frame closer. He extended one hand and carefully reached out to touch it.

As soon as the tips of his fingers brushed the painting, the picture shimmered with a strange light and the image distorted as a still water surface that had been disrupted by movement; although he could still see it, he felt the surface vanish beneath his touch, a force engulfing his hand, pulling him towards it.

Panic washed over him and he stepped back, pulling his hand out of the force, letting go. The artwork looked normal again, not a single thing out of place.

He turned to look at Baekhyun and he saw the brunette staring at the frame with a dumbfounded expression.

The hybrid managed to speak again.

“Take my hand,” he said, reaching out to his boyfriend, “We will enter together.”

He gave him a silent nod. So, firmly grasping Baekhyun’s hand, Chanyeol touched the painting again; this time, when he felt the force pulling him towards it, he stepped closer and let it cover him completely. The shimmering light turned blinding and the room vanished.

-.-.-.-

The pressure was as if his body was a leaf and a strong wind had lifted and carried it a long distance; it flashed and soon vanished at the same quick speed it came.

And Chanyeol found himself staring out a large room. Hardwood floors were covered by thick carpets. Chandeliers hanged from ornamented ceilings, their candles lighting the space with a majestic air to them. An elegant staircase stood in front, steep and imposing. And closest to them was a pair of tall doors.

There were more paintings lined up on the walls, with art styles of different eras. They were all highly detailed and featured one theme in common: cats.

It seemed to tell stories through lots of different felines dressed up in various clothes: from some working on a farm or fishing; to others dressed up in armour, ferociously fighting in battles; to cats having tea in traditional female hanboks.

But they weren’t alone.

Some of the creatures were scattered around the room, all standing on their rear legs like humans, performing different tasks.

One siamese was polishing a copper ornament at the corner; while spotted cats in deep blue uniforms stood just before the long staircase, swords hanging from their belts.

As they stood there, a couple of shapes appeared from other frames on the walls too; the felines walked hastily towards a Siberian cat in a lavender dress and seemed to discuss something.

 _“This… is an entrance hall”_ Chanyeol realized

Their presence didn’t go unnoticed, though. Because once they arrived, their tall figures attracted attention from the nearest cats, and consequently all the ones present in the room. This time, however, the looks they gave them weren’t of fear or suspicion like other cats the hybrid had encountered before.

They did seem a bit surprised at first, but that reaction soon turned into expressions of intrigue and curiosity. The small creatures seemed to try not to stare and keep minding their own business, although they still stole glances to their direction; especially to Baekhyun beside him, since Chanyeol had manifested his appearance to his natural hybrid form.

It was clear this was not the first time they had seen a half-human shapeshifter like him. And evidently, the only way to access through the painting’s magic was if you had cat blood, or was accompanied by one who had, like in Baekhyun’s case.

Chanyeol saw the cat in the lavender dress seemed to have taken special notice of them too, but waited until the conversation ended before it approached them with a polite bow. The long-sleeved dress and tall headpiece made it look like it came directly out of medieval artwork, which fit perfectly well with the place’s atmosphere.

"Shapeshifter, there is few of you and I have never seen you around here before. Please report your name and the matter for which you have come. If for official affairs to discuss with the Court, or something regarding palace work." the cat said in a female voice, looking up at him and then at Baekhyun, "Also the only reason you could be allowed to bring in a human companion with you would be for something urgent… so I suppose it must be."

Suddenly the words from the cat he had encountered earlier that morning echoed through his mind.

 _"I need them to let us speak directly to the Court"_ he thought

So he decided to step up; and bowed before standing with a firm posture. He tried his best to sound as stable as possible as he replied

"Yes, my name is Park Chanyeol, and there's something of vital importance I have come to discuss with the Royal Court." he said firmly, and signalled towards the older man “This human is Byun Baekhyun, he is with me”. His boyfriend bowed too.

The female cat's expression was unreadable for a moment, taking in his words; until she nodded, seemingly believing Chanyeol's statement.

"I see... well, in that case, you may go to wait for your turn to enter the assembly," she said, “They are really busy right now but will surely attend your business”

"I understand, thank you"

But, as they stood there, visibly hesitating about which direction to go, the cat spoke again from below.

“You do know where to go, do you not?” her eyes were questioning, “Or is this the first time you enter the Palace?”

The catboy concluded there was nothing he could say to retort, so he nodded, a faint blush appearing on his cheeks.

“Alright, in that case, please follow me. I’ll guide you there.” The cat held the sides of her lavender gown with her paws before turning back towards the grand staircase.

She addressed the guards,

“I am heading to the Great Hall with the shapeshifter and the human”

Having said this, she signalled the two men to come with her, so they did.

Maybe it was because Chanyeol had never been on a place as huge and as elegant as this one, or a Palace for that matter; or the fact that this was the heart of the Cat Kingdom he had always heard about but never seen before; but the entire experience felt surreal.

The Palace looked like the castles from Europe in the Middle Ages he had seen depicted on some drawings on his boyfriend’s studio. The long corridors had stone walls and no windows, the only lighting came from torches on the sides. And the ceilings were high, standing taller than them by several heads, and Chanyeol wondered why the structure was so huge if the creatures inhabiting it were so small.

 _“It’s the Cat Kingdom, I guess it couldn’t have been any other way”_ he figured

As they went through the corridors, past more tapestries covering walls, his cat side couldn’t help but be alert. It was the first time in his life he could feel and smell the presence of so many different felines.

They encountered more cats in blue uniforms as they walked by, and others wearing dresses as elegant as the cat guiding them. They all dedicated the group curious looks; their eyes glinting with interest under the torch lights, and their shadows loomed boldly behind.

The hybrid had to firmly grab Baekhyun’s hand to keep himself grounded.

At some point when they turned around a corner, a row of large windows appeared on one side, bringing in natural light to part of the corridor; something which his sensitive pupils took a few moments to get used to.

When they passed by, he could see a courtyard with a garden. It had bushes placed around in an orderly manner; as well as a few seasonal blooms: pansies, snowdrops and violas, scattered. A couple of trees stood in the furthest corners, their leafless branches moving with the chilly wind. In the middle, a tall frozen fountain gave the appearance of a winter spectre.

The cold breeze crept through an open window, making Chanyeol shiver and step closer to Baekhyun.

By the time they turned around the corner again, the natural light disappeared, but it wasn’t long until the Siberian cat stopped in front of an arc between two columns.

“Here we are. This is the Great Hall, you may wait here until the Royal Court and his majesty allow you to enter the Throne Room” she said with a bow, before turning around and leaving them.

The room in question was spacious and had carved wood ceilings. Two long tables were placed on both sides of the place, with old books and candles above, and a tall pair of doors stood on the left wall. There were also quite a few cat armour decorations, their presence gave the impression of being under heavy guard.

As they took a look around, the hybrid noticed there were more cats there, reading or talking in swift voices. And when they found a seat at one of the long tables, some murmuring started.

His sensitive ears allowed him to catch pieces of the conversations through the distance.

“They are talking about your presence here as a human… and also, me”

He saw the worry in his boyfriend’s brown eyes.

“You should not pay attention to it, Yeollie. When all of this is over, we will be able to come back home with answers.” the older man replied in a firm voice.

And Chanyeol held onto it.

It wasn’t long before the tall doors opened and they were allowed inside the Throne Room.

It was all a bit overwhelming.

They were guided by two guards holding banners and this room was even bigger than the Hall they had previously been in. It was like stepping inside of a big church, and everywhere you looked, the structure design and decorations seemed to come from centuries ago, somehow preserved in time by particular magic.

The place had the most lighting out of the rest of the Palace they had been able to see, which made the exquisite decoration stand out.

Apart from tall, stained glass windows on the side walls, there were also iridescent crystals hanging below dozens of lit candles in chandeliers on the ceiling. More portraits were lined across the walls, this time they each depicted cats dressed in lavish attires and wearing crowns.

 _“Past monarchs”_ the hybrid presumed

It sure seemed there was an assembly taking place. For dozens of cats dressed in the same kind of clothing were standing on all sides, facing the farthest side of the room.

And, true to its name, there was an ornamented throne resting on top of a dais at the end of the room. A cat with gorgeous black fur was sitting above it, with its head held up high, looking at the entrance where they had just come from. It wore a crimson cape and a golden crown as splendid as the ones painted on the portraits.

_“The King”_

The feline looked advanced in years, with many white hairs among its dark fur but Chanyeol noticed his hazel eyes shone with an imposing glow.

Before they could step further to the dais, they were approached by a small group of armoured guards, led by a grey cat with a blue cloak. A tree design of gemstones on its chest made its armour stand out from the rest.

The cat introduced itself with a low voice, it sounded old.

“I’m the captain of the royal guard. Shapeshifter, please state your name and claim” he glanced towards Baekhyun “also the reason you have brought a human here.”

The blonde found his voice again.

“My name is Park Chanyeol.” he said, and took the brunette’s hand “This is Byun Baekhyun, my partner”. He swallowed before continuing “I have come all the way here, to the heart of your kingdom, to seek the truth about my existence… and I won’t leave without answers. Please.”

His words seemed to have stirred recognition amongst some members of the crowd present; including the captain in front, whose green eyes opened in surprise for an instant before narrowing again.

“We know who you are,” he said carefully “Welcome back, shapeshifter, it has been twenty years.”

It was Chanyeol’s turn to be surprised; his heart racing.

The captain of the royal guard lifted his nose to sniff the air, and then mentioned

“The human is your mate, I see. That is why you brought him with you” he stated, matter of fact

Chanyeol flinched a bit; he knew that ever since they had become sexually intimate he carried Baekhyun’s smell with him all the time, so it truly should come as no surprise how fast they were able to tell, but shivered at the oddity of it all.

He managed to reply in an unshaken voice, nonetheless.

“Yes, he is.” he said “So he should be allowed to go wherever I go.”

The guard looked at him for a moment, emerald eyes analytic, but didn’t object

“I wish to request an audience with the King” Chanyeol said, bowing. His tone was polite but firm.

At this, a deep voice from the far end of the room spoke for the first time.

“And I shall grant it to you” the king addressed him. “If what you say is true and you have come for answers, we could give them to you. But you should be aware of what you might find.”

Chanyeol looked up at the throne again and the small group of guards let him approach, until he was standing below the dais.

“I would appreciate the truth no matter how hard… your majesty” he said

The old black cat took a moment to reply, while the Court whispered around in intrigue.

“Very well.” the monarch sighed, and gave a sign to one calico cat seated on a chair over the platform below, the feline stood up with the help of a cane. “The oldest member of our Court will tell you all there is to know.”

And the big calico began talking, “I believe I should start by saying that you have, in fact, been here before, when you were just born…”

As the cat narrated the events from so long ago, Chanyeol’s confusion and astonishment grew bigger by the minute. He tried his best to arrange his thoughts so he was able to process the information he was receiving.

His mother had committed an act of cruelty when she was younger, she had murdered many cats who had not done anything bad to her, including the beloved cat princess. Because of that, the fragile rules of magical peace between the human and cat kingdoms had been broken, and the cats were bound to figure a way that would balance the need for revenge and restore peace instead of declaring war.

So the kingdom had decided to claim her first child as part of their own. Through powerful ancient magic, they had made Chanyeol develop as a half-cat/half-human hybrid in his mother’s womb. Something which she never accepted.

These series of events had taken place more than twenty years prior but it was surprising to Chanyeol how they carried consequences until the present day.

As these facts started sinking in, the hybrid’s snowy ears deflated, a mix of different emotions swirling inside his chest.

“It is worth mentioning that you are not the only shapeshifter in history, or currently living.” the cat continued, “There are more like you out there. But they mainly live to cement the bridge between the two worlds, living inside the Palace or serving as our allies in the human realm. In your particular case we have never sought to contact you directly; hoping instead that one day when you were old enough, you would be the one to come here by your own will.”

_His existence had been a singularity after all._

He thought about his mother: a teenager who didn’t know any better, haunted by her pride and inability to feel regret. The way she had come here to beg for his humanity… but never fought for him afterwards. He remembered the fear in his childhood and the coldness in his parents’ words.

After everything, a magical nature wasn’t something worth abandoning your child for, he realized with a painful tug on his heart.

He felt tears welling in his eyes, so he fought them back, preventing them from spilling.

The room remained silent for a few moments, only a few whispers able to be heard; but, this time, it was broken by the deep and old voice of the king.

“You ought to know, Park Chanyeol, that when we decided to give you our magic we knew it was a circumstance that had never occurred before. But it was a necessary act to restore the balance of peace between our kingdoms.”

The old cat’s words held a heavy tone, and the hybrid just stood in silence

“We… apologize if you have felt like you were alone in the world. I understand that you might resent your nature and our kind for it.” the king said carefully “But you must know that, as we promised the day you were born, we have always been around you.”

The calico cat with the cane and the rest of the cats seated on the platform nodded.

Chanyeol just stared in disbelief.

“Your kind has avoided me for as long as I can remember…”

“Have they really? You sure would have noticed that everywhere you go, we are around.”

The hybrid reminisced about all the times he had seen cats passing by his window or crossing paths with him on the street. Even on the most suffocating or snowiest of days.

“Every day there would be a cat commissioned to keep an eye on you, but never approach you. When you ran away from your house, we made sure you didn’t starve.”

Long-lost memories Chanyeol thought he had already forgotten came rushing to his mind like a storm.

The day after running away when an old lady at a small restaurant, with a kitten lazily sleeping in the front, had offered him lunch for free. The first days in the foster care system where he would go to sleep with an empty stomach and find a bag of biscuits under his pillow.

“We have watched you grow. In every step of your life we have guarded you to safety, making sure you never lacked food or shelter. For we regard you as part of our own too.” the cat King said, “What has made our kingdom and legacy thrive through the ages has been our perseverance, and ability to stand for our own. After all, if we do not, no one will.”

_They had been silent watchers._

A tear he didn’t know had escaped found its way down Chanyeol’s cheek, and then followed another. He felt so conflicted right now, his chest hurt. He slowly turned to see Baekhyun standing behind him, and the human returned his stare with worry.

After a moment, the old calico cat in the Court spoke again

“You might have come with many questions about your hybrid nature. So you may ask them to the Court.”

A few heartbeats passed and Chanyeol cleared the corners of his eyes, trying his best for his breath to stabilize again.

“I have always wanted to know…” he took a long breath “Why can I change my appearance during the day but not during the night?

A cat in a green dress replied, in an old female voice.

“Our ancient magic draws its power from the night and the moon. We are nocturnal creatures, you see. Shapeshifting magic, therefore, is the strongest at night. It reigns then and cannot be willed away.”

The tall hybrid looked at his hands, taking in the information. He then hesitated to ask the next question at the tip of his tongue, giving a nervous glance towards his boyfriend and fidgeting with the hems of his jacket.

_It’s important to know_

“Why did I go into heat recently? I don’t have female genitals…at least, I don’t think so…”

A grey Scottish fold spoke now.

“The laws of nature as you know them do not apply to hybrids like you. Being exceptional cases in the universe, magic works in different ways. That is what makes your kind unique. So, having reached the age equivalent of feline sexual maturity, your body simply started showing signs of it.” the cat explained “Since it varies from one individual to another, I am afraid I cannot give you a specific answer.”

His cheeks burned now. Flustered, Chanyeol tried to think of something that would drift his thoughts away, a question he could ask…

Until his mind reached something that he had been trying his best to block until now, buried under layers of the heavy weight of time.

Despite realizing and knowing what he now did, something inside of him had always wanted to know.

His brows furrowed, hesitating to ask, but raised his head nonetheless.

“Is…Is my mother alive?” his voice was merely a whisper, almost imperceptible.

A few seconds went by in silence, and Chanyeol thought maybe it had been inaudible until the deep voice of the King rose again.

“You may see for yourself” he gave an order to one of the cats in the Court and it hurried down the platform, to where they were standing.

“Please follow me” it chirped

And the hybrid hesitated, until he felt warm fingers wrapping around his trembling hand. Baekhyun gave him a reassuring look. So they walked hand by hand through the crowd until they reached one corner of the room, where the cat had stopped in front of a big mirror on the wall.

Like everything around, it looked old, and the frame had an intricate design.

“You need to request what you want to see, and it will show you” the cat explained

Chanyeol stepped to stand directly in front of the mirror, and looked at his own reflection for a few heartbeats before speaking.

“I… Please show me my mother”

Suddenly, the reflection changed to depict a different image instead. A middle-aged woman was chopping fish in a small market stand, her black hair falling above her eyes and forehead. When she finished, she packed the fish in a bag and gave it to a customer.

Chanyeol froze in disbelief. Eleven years had passed since the last time he saw his biological mother. And she was right there. She looked almost the same, but time had not been so gentle with her, there were more wrinkles on her face, and the creases in her eyes had accentuated.

It all felt so surreal, the blonde struggled to find his voice again.

“Where is she now?” he asked the cats in the Court

“At some point, your father and her parted ways, and she went back to her hometown, to manage her parents’ fish store in Sokcho.”

He kept staring at the woman working in the image in the mirror. Chopping seafood and calling in clients.

Chanyeol tried to search in her face signs of the blood heritage he could share with her now that he was older, but couldn’t find any. He guessed if there had ever been any, time had already washed them away.

He didn’t notice he had started to cry until he felt a comforting arm on his back, and his head fell down, breathing heavily.

So many years had passed, but seeing her now was opening a memory he had always tried hard to suppress.

The way his life had been. How it had begun and where it had led him. He didn’t want to hold any resentment, and he had resented her for so long…

And now… his chest felt empty.

How could he keep on hating her?

 _“I didn’t hate her to begin with”_ , he thought.

_“I guess I need to let her go. To forgive.”_

Chanyeol didn’t know how long it had passed as he sobbed there in Baekhyun’s arms. But by the time his breathing settled, he had made up his mind with a strong resolution.

He parted from the hug and gave the now normal-looking mirror another glance. He was now able to see himself reflected there, tall and covered in his jacket. His elongated pupils were nestled by puffy eyelids and rosy cheeks, the snowy white ears on top of his head moved. Baekhyun was on the side directly behind him, so the catboy reached for his comforting hand once again.

The cat who had previously guided them through the crowd guided them back in front of the throne. This time now, Chanyeol’s pace was slow, there was nothing to hurry or pressure him.

By the time he was close again, the king addressed him one more time.

“Park Chanyeol, now that you have come to the palace by your own will as an adult, and know all these things about your nature. There is one last thing we must discuss with you.”

The hybrid listened attentively; he could feel his tail swinging from one side to another under his puff clothing.

“As you have been able to see, you belong to not one, but two completely different kingdoms that coexist on this Earth. Your existence was created by ancient magic as an exception in the universe.” he declared, his hazel eyes flickering, “And, like so, ancient magic has the power to guide you to a new course as well, to whichever direction you would like to follow now.”

Chanyeol remained silent, and the old calico stood up on its cane now, reading something written on a piece of parchment.

“The Royal Court of the Cat Kingdom and his Majesty, the King, have the following announcement for the shapeshifter Park Chanyeol: You may choose between two paths:

You could give up on your human side and transform into a full cat, with this you would be welcomed to live and work at the Palace for the rest of your life. Here, the living conditions are never less than good and our kind are able to live a much comfortable life.

Or you could give up on your cat side and become a full human, with this you would make your own way at the human kingdom like any regular person.

You have always lived in the middle of our realms; But now, as a sign of our justice and kindness, you would be able to choose one side to belong to for the rest of your days. For it is what you have always wanted, is it not?

So tell me, Chanyeol, what will you choose?” the cat finally declared, closing the parchment.

Complete silence filled the room, a clear sense of expectation emanating out of everyone present.

It was like an earthquake had occurred inside the hybrid’s body, the words resonating in his mind like an avalanche. He started to tremble.

_Choose… one side?_

Saying he had dreamed about this chance would be an understatement. There had been so many days, so many different hours he had spent trying to be a normal human, something which he had never experienced before but craved so much.

_Forever_

He looked around him, at all the cats looking at him with shimmering eyes, at Baekhyun beside him looking serious. He thought of his parents, and school, and work, and the life he had out there.

_Was it… what he really wanted?_

But now that the chance presented itself in front of him like this, on a silver platter at the reach of his hand, he realized, in the deepest part of his heart, he truly didn’t want it. Up this close, the golden ticket didn’t shine as bright as he once thought it would.

It was all clear to him now.

Something which in the past he had been too foolish to see.

He found himself clutching his jacket and biting his lips to hide a smile. The hybrid spoke again, his voice firm.

“There was a time… when all I ever wanted was to fit in, be like the rest,” he said, moving his fluffy ears. “But I have come to realize this is my identity, it's who I am.” he declared “It has its ups and downs, but life is not meant to be perfect. I’m a hybrid… So please, if you grant me a chance, I would like to stay like this forever.”

He heard a collective gasp and murmuring from the crowd around him, the cats in the court looked taken by surprise as well, turning to look at one another at a loss for words. The only one whose expression remained unreadable was the king.

He just sat there with his hazel eyes staring at Chanyeol’s.

Until slowly, he started to smile, his fangs showing. The old king let out a small laugh before saying

“I had never seen that choice taken by one of your kind before, when given the opportunity… until now, shapeshifter. I appreciate your sincerity and determination to stand up for what you believe in. I, of course, grant you your wish”

A breath he didn’t know he had been holding escaped Chanyeol’s lips, and the pressure on his chest lifted.

“Thank you, your Majesty.”

Chanyeol’s sensitive ears were able to hear the cat King murmur something along the lines of “Yoona would be proud of him…” before he raised his voice again, to be heard throughout the rest of the room.

“So now, with this settled…” The king gave a signal towards the cat with the piece of parchment, who circled it with his paw and placed it in the middle of the dais.

All the cats seated at the platform lifted their paws towards it and the piece elevated, starting to glow. When it was high up in the air, it disappeared in a flash of light.

The court then informed him the audience had ended, and a small committee was assigned to escort them to the main entrance of the palace.

As they went back through the same corridors they had walked before, past the cold courtyard and dim lights on stone walls, Chanyeol could only think of something in his mind.

The tall catboy walked with firm steps, Baekhyun's hand in his, following the small committee.

The Siberian cat in the lavender dress from before greeted them there with a bow.

"I hope you were able to successfully sort out whatever business you came here for, shapeshifter."

Chanyeol gave her a shy smile.

"Yes, thank you."

"Now, you can leave through the same portrait you entered before," she said, "you just need to follow the same process. It will take you directly back to the Museum in the human realm."

So, both of them took one last glance at the bizarre place. The carpets and tapestries on the walls, the palace cats around, following their normal routine. Chanyeol didn't know he would ever need to return for the rest of his life, so he wanted to keep it inside his memory.

With this, he touched the painting and they were both pushed again by the strange force, into the other side.

By the time they came back to the human realm, it was already late afternoon. And the ride home was filled with silence and glances that spoke louder than words.

-.-.-.-

Chanyeol went to spend his birthday at his parent’s home.

He had kept so much from them the past months; he decided they deserved to know everything.

These people had welcomed him into their small family when he was eleven and thought he didn’t deserve to have a family. They had accepted him for who he was, shown him he was a child who deserved love and support. The Jungs had given him everything and helped shape the person he was today, and asked for nothing in return.

Chanyeol held so much love and gratitude for his adoptive parents. They were the parents life had chosen for him, and he chose to love them.

So, as soon as he saw his dad open the door, still wearing his old pyjamas, he embraced him in the tightest hug he could give. And when his other dad came to see what was going on, he added him to the hug as well.

“Yeollie… is everything alright?”

And the hybrid couldn’t help the torrent of words that came out of his mouth. He told them how he truly felt, what he had failed to tell them in all these years.

And, as he did, he saw tears accumulating in his father’s eyes. The man held his hands tightly.

“I still remember that lanky boy in that discoloured blue t-shirt, with the crooked backpack, who arrived at our door. He certainly looked different; there was a special kind of sadness in his eyes… And every night while he was asleep, Yunho and I prayed that one day he would feel at home.”

The boy’s heart felt full. So he embraced his father one more time, and felt his dad’s arms wrapping around him as well, enclosing the three of them on a warm bubble.

“I love you. So much.”

“We love you too, Yeollie, our son, to the ends of the Earth.”

They spent the day making drinks and hanging lights on the wall for a small celebration.

Baekhyun joined for dinner, and Chanyeol embarrassingly introduced him as his boyfriend, blushing at what his parents might think.

They soon proved all of his worries wrong when they welcomed Baekhyun with open arms. Out of luck, or perhaps fate, he seemed to have an instant click with them. So the night went by between songs, board games and flying popcorn.

Park Chanyeol turned twenty as the lazy flakes of the first snow started swirling on the street outside and candles were blown with hope for the universe.

-.-.-.-

Coastal air gave them a chill welcome that early morning of Christmas Eve, as they drove past decorated buildings on the streets of Sokcho.

The seafood market was bustling with life for the holidays, people walking by with heavy bags filled to the top, looking around for the best seasonal deals.

Even though he already knew what he wanted to do, Chanyeol had been dreading this day for the past month. The latest sessions with his kind therapist had served as an encouragement to finally get the nerve to do it.

And, as it had been for all that year, Baekhyun was his best support.

His boyfriend knew it was difficult for him so, since the moment Chanyeol had told him of his plan, the older had arranged everything to be able to drive the two-hour ride from Seoul that morning.

Chanyeol was nervous, fidgeting with the small object carefully wrapped in his hands.

He knew he needed time to heal from his wounds, but he wouldn’t be able to let the past behind if he didn’t face it first.

Since the day at the Palace he had known his biological mother’s whereabouts, a ghost of the past he had suppressed for years came haunting back at him. Not by hate or regret, but by the overwhelming sensation of loose ends and what-ifs.

He wasn’t a scared child anymore, more than one decade had passed, but that didn’t make this any less hard. However, he knew that the reason he was able to come here today was because of who he was now.

He knew right away he wouldn’t be able to face her in person, so he had settled for a letter. It wasn’t that long or that short, just the right length to express himself with sincerity.

Chanyeol wrote that he forgave her for everything, and hoped she was healthy. That he thanked her for bringing him to life, he was living a good one now. He wanted her to know he was okay, and she didn’t have to ever worry about him.

The sound of Baekhyun’s firm footsteps on cobblestones was muffled by the snow. And, beside him, a white angora cat walked carefully, blending in the background. Chanyeol had decided to stay in his cat form, carrying the envelope in his mouth.

By the time they reached the market’s entrance, the hybrid hesitated for a bit, taking a huge breath, before he kept on walking, cautiously scurrying between people’s shoes and counters full of the fresh smell of seafood.

She notices her stand from afar, and waits below a stack of boxes, staring at the woman who gave birth to him. Her hair was loosely tied in a ponytail; a red apron covered the front of her body and bright rubber gloves moved as she attended customers.

Chanyeol’s opportunity arrived when a group of people finally cleared up, leaving the woman free to focus on something at the back. Seeing she was distracted, he hurried forward, taking a quick leap which soundlessly landed him on top of the counter. He left the letter on a clean part of the surface and jumped down as fast as he had come.

Scrunched on the floor below the table of a nearby stand, he waited until the woman turned back to pay attention to the counter, he wanted to make sure she received the letter.

When her eyes spotted the small object her eyebrows scrunched; and she took off her gloves, approaching to take a better look. The hybrid’s heart skipped a beat as she opened the envelope.

As soon as the lady’s eyes reached the sender’s name, they opened up in disbelief, and she looked around at all sides of the place in visible distress. When she looked back at the letter with glossy eyes, Chanyeol decided to turn away, quickly running back to the entrance with a tug on his heart.

Baekhyun had been waiting for him there, observing the events develop from afar. One quick glance at him made the boy know he was sad too, but the brunette gave him a reassuring look before turning to walk back to the car with the cat by his side.

The ride back to the capital was spent in silence. Baekhyun held the younger’s hand as he focused on the road ahead, and Chanyeol felt his cheeks wet as he breathed out the weight he had been holding.

On a street in Seoul, they stopped by a flower shop and bought a bouquet for the dinner table that night. Hellebores, with soft pink and lilac tones, wrapped with a ribbon, brought them peace of mind.

Light shone over the snowy sidewalk when they arrived at the entrance of the building where Chanyeol had spent most of his life. The evening was cold but the bright ceiling lights held a special kind of warmth in them.

* * *

**Epilogue**

It was one autumn morning when Byun Baekhyun acknowledged he wanted to marry Park Chanyeol.

As he saw the other playfully laughing while watering a pot of asters in the kitchen, eyes sparkling in joy and wearing an embroidered apron, he didn't know why it had taken him so long to realize.

The past two years of growing and learning together had been wonderful, but the thought of sharing the rest of his life with him was overwhelmingly fascinating. Like a treasure that was at the reach of his hand, but he was hesitant to take.

Honestly, he did not think he deserved it, but he would be damned if he didn't try to hold Chanyeol's hand forever.

So he started planning, thinking of the best way he could surprise his boyfriend. Sehun was quick to embrace him in the tightest hug when he told his best friends of his intentions, saying it was about time. And helped him find the best ring for Chanyeol, going to several different jewellery stores and obviously dragging Kyungsoo along with the promise of going for a strong coffee later.

And Baekhyun found the perfect chance on a trip to Jeju Island in the spring.

He proposed to Chanyeol while they walked hand by hand along a path of pink cherry blossom trees and yellow canola flowers, and he swore he would never be able to forget the expression on the younger's eyes as he pulled out the ring from his coat pocket.

He said yes.

And they got married on a clear summer afternoon, in a small garden ceremony.

The daffodils danced with the gentle breeze, their petals shining brightly under the sun, but Baekhyun thought Chanyeol's smile that day shined even brighter.

-.-.-.-

"Daddy's tail is so fluffy!" the toddler asked, giggling as she petted it with her tiny hand "Why doesn't papa have one too?"

"Because papa is plain and boring, but your daddy is really amazing" Baekhyun replied, lifting the little girl in his arms and smiling fondly at his husband.

Chanyeol gave him a disapproving glance, he did not like it when he put himself down like that, but couldn't help to blush at the compliment.

"Don't say that, honey"

But as Baekhyun was about to reply, a cry of their youngest baby made Chanyeol go by the crib to get him too.

The taller carefully carried his son in his arms, rocking him back and forth to calm him down until he had gone back to sleep, closing his eyes in a relaxed state.

He glanced back at his husband with a soft smile.

_How far they had come together._

When they reached their third wedding anniversary they finally became eligible for adopting children. They had planned it all along and were finally ready to expand their little family, as they both were at a point in their lives they felt ready to face the responsibility.

Baekhyun had fulfilled his dream of becoming a well-known and respected figure in the art industry. Apart from working his career to top status in South Korea, he was entrusted to travel often to make deals with different museums and art galleries around the world.

His success brought the younger so much happiness, as he knew how happy it made him. But he did not stand behind.

Chanyeol had achieved so much in his gardening and botany blog he was on the verge of becoming famous on his own, with the publication of his first book.

They had gone to the government adoption agencies in Seoul, which managed the orphanages and foster system, and completed all the necessary documents for the long and thorough process.

But it was all worth it the moment they got to hug their little girl for the first time.

And they adopted a baby boy a year later.

He didn't know when this had become his usual days. As he watched his husband trying to braid their daughter's hair with a focused expression, his own brown locks falling into his forehead, Chanyeol's heart felt immensely whole. He caressed the baby's hand.

This was his comfort zone, of silence and familiarity. Even though it was not silent anymore, but this was his family.

**Author's Note:**

> Reader, he married him.
> 
> Alright, back on a serious note…
> 
> Dear prompter, I know you said you didn't want too much angst but my dramatic mind could not contain itself, so please bear with me. I tried to paint the best portrait of them I could, and I truly hope this was able to live up to your expectations.  
> If anyone has reached the end, it means a lot to me, and I’m really grateful for you taking the time to read this.  
> Take care, everyone.


End file.
